The Sixth Sense
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: A world war 2 Veteran and a young man begin to see visions of the dead women who died mysteriously and untimely. This stars Gary Collins, Neville Brand, Patrick Swayze, Winona Ryder, C. Thomas Howell, Matt Dillon, Ralph Macchio, John McIntire, Suzanne Pleshette, Shannen Doherty, Natalie Wood, Maud Adams, Corey Allen, and James Dean if he hadn't died! Stay tuned for more episodes!
1. Chapter 1

The Sixth Sense:

Friends of the dead

Narrator: _ **Tonight's episode of the sixth sense is an exceptional episode with an exceptional actor. That actor is also a world war 2 veteran. He is Neville Brand. Tonight's episode is about a girl named Brenda Ames. She is a young girl who has died mysteriously. Even though she is placed in an ice chamber to be preserved, her spirit haunts this house. Her death may not have been an accident. The actual cause of her death well I'll let you figure it out. So without further ado, sit back, relax, and enjoy Friends of the dead.** _

It is a warm autumn evening in Visalia and Jimmy Dalton, the fiancée of the late Brenda Ames puts up a for sale sign on her house. He then goes inside and stares at her picture with a tear streaming down his eye.

Jimmy:(to himself) Oh Brenda I'm so sorry I didn't marry you sooner. I'm sorry baby I really am.

He kisses her picture

Suddenly there is a knock on the door

Jimmy:(puts her picture back on the table).

A voice says, "Is there anyone home?"

He goes to the door, answers it, and sees a tall built man

Jimmy: who are you?

The man: oh where are my manners my name is Joe Archer.

Jimmy: I'm Jimmy Dalton.

Joe: Nice to meet you. I saw the for sale sign on the front lawn and I saw that the door was open but I didn't want to be impolite and walk in so I knocked. Is it really for sale?

Jimmy: Yes it is won't you come in and look.

Joe: Sure thing Jimmy.

They both go in

Jimmy:(stares at Joe's body) wow Mr. Archer sir you have a muscular tough guy physique.

Joe: Well boy I was in the war.

Jimmy: Which one? Korea or Vietnam?

Joe: No boy I was in the one before the Korean and Vietnam wars. I was in World War 2.

Jimmy:(amazed) World War 2. Sir you don't look that old at all. I thought you were 20 something or even 18 years old.

Joe: 18?(laughs) Boy I'm 33 years old. I ain't no teenager.

Jimmy:(shakes his hand) Thank you for your service sir.

Joe: Hey now you don't have to call me sir every time.

Jimmy: It's the only polite thing to do Mr. Archer sir.

Joe: calling me sir is like putting an escalator in a one story house it don't belong. I'm Joe.

Jimmy: Well Joe my father always taught me to always respect my elders and I go by the mantra be nice until it is time to not be nice.

Joe:(smiles) You know something boy if you were my son i'd be extremely proud of you because you are a polite young man.

Jimmy: Thanks Joe.

Joe: Don't mention it kid.

Jimmy: You know Joe you kind of remind me of my dad in a unique way.

Joe: Why do you say that?

Jimmy: Because you're jolly and nice. You're not a mean drunk.

Joe:(chuckles) thanks kid.

Jimmy:(pats his pack) don't mention it.

Joe:(sees the staircase) wow there's an upstairs in here too?

Jimmy: Yep it's a two story house.

Joe: wow it's so beautiful and I(sees a portrait of a girl) who's she?

Jimmy:(gets a sad look on his face).

Joe:(sees the change in Jimmy's demeanor) Jimmy what's wrong boy?

Jimmy: That girl in the portrait was my fiancée.

Joe: what happened to her? Did she call it off?

Jimmy: No she died here in this house.

Joe: Oh my god(puts his arm around Jimmy) I'm definitely sincerely sorry for your loss.

Jimmy: Thanks Joe.

Joe: What was her name?

Jimmy: Brenda.

Joe: How did Brenda die?

Jimmy: An accident or so I was told. She fell.

Joe: Down these stairs.

Jimmy: Yeah.

Joe: How much did you love her?

Jimmy: More than life itself.

Joe: When were you guys going to get hitched?

Jimmy: On Halloween since it is the month of October.

Joe: Oh I see. Did you guys talk about it that day?

Jimmy: Yes we talked about getting married and having kids. I was in a hurry as I was crazy in love with her. She however wanted to wait and cherish the moments of being engaged and in a relationship. I told her I couldn't wait until the day we begin a life together forever. I told her that she was the only person who has really stolen my heart as I was in an unhappy relationship with another girl before her and that girl broke my heart.

Joe: wow I'm mighty sorry to hear that.

Jimmy: Why? You didn't cause her to die.

Joe: I wasn't saying sorry for that reason at all. I was saying sorry as I give you my condolences.

Jimmy: Oh then thanks Joe.

Joe: If I may ask you Jimmy why did Brenda get together with you?

Jimmy: Because she was in an abusive relationship with a guy who I knew and who I competed for her affections with. He won her the first time even though I warned her not to go near him as he had been arrested for domestic disputes and drug charges before and for plain harassing women.

Joe: Ooh then in that case I can see why she got together with you. She wanted a real man.

Jimmy: Yep and I wanted a real woman as the women I dated prior to her just either stood me up or cheated on me so I have had my fair share of bad relationships.

Joe: What were their names?

Jimmy: who?

Joe: Your ex girl and her ex boy.

Jimmy: My mistake of a girlfriend is a girl named Heather Watkins and her pathetic excuse of a boyfriend is Sean Whinston. Why?

Joe: Because I think I'd like to talk to them as they already seem to frost me the wrong way.

Jimmy: What do you mean by that?

Joe: I mean I think they may have had something to do with Brenda's death.

Jimmy: Joe she died an accidental death.

Joe: So you may think but in reality let's be logical you don't exactly know how she died.

Jimmy: I guess you're right.

Joe: A soldier always is.

Jimmy: And I highly respect soldiers like yourself.

Joe: And I appreciate that.

Jimmy: So is it just you moving into this house?

Joe: Nah I have to bring my pregnant wife and my nagging father.

Jimmy: So just the three of you then?

Joe: Yes siree just the three of us.

Jimmy: Alright.

Joe: Jimmy let me just ask you out of curiosity why do you want to sell this house.

Jimmy: Well truth be told I am not really selling I'm more like renting out rooms.

Joe:(nods) oh ok.

Jimmy: Yeah.

Joe: Do you care to show me around the house?

Jimmy: It'd be rude of me not to.

Joe:(smiles).

Jimmy walks him to a door

Joe: where does that room lead to?

Jimmy: It's an ice chamber.

Joe: an ice chamber? What for?

Jimmy: Brenda had crazy ideas. This one right here was because she didn't just want a refrigerator with a freezer she wanted an ice chamber to put extra stuff in and plus she believed in preserving your body after death rather than burial or cremation.

Joe: why?

Jimmy: Because she thought that it would be possible to be brought back to life after freezing yourself for so many years and once there was a cure for all diseases.

Joe: I thought she died due to the impact of the fall down these stairs.

Jimmy: Well she also believed that if any accident caused any death that by freezing yourself you could be brought back once someone fixed and reversed the effects of the accident and trauma your body went through.

Joe: That's a weird obsession.

Jimmy: I told her that but she had her friend who happened to be my ex girlfriend Heather finance and her ex boyfriend Danny build the ice chamber.

Joe: Oh wow.

Jimmy: But the one thing I can't stand is realizing Brenda is in there in that awful deathly cold environment.

Joe:(nods).

Jimmy: let me show you around.

Joe: Alright.

He shows Joe around

…...

A few minutes later

They come out of another room

Joe: Gee this is a mighty big house.

Jimmy: Brenda and I both worked hard for it.

Joe: That's really great you know.

Jimmy: It's too bad we cannot live our life here. Raise our kids here. Grow old here. But most of all make love here. Make a bunch of memories here. All of that is now a distant memory and just a dream.

Joe:(hugs him) It's alright Jimmy boy it's alright. Brenda is still in your heart no matter where you go.

Jimmy: You wouldn't mind if I stayed here would you?

Joe: Of course not boy.

Jimmy:(shakes his hand) Thanks Joe.

Joe: My pleasure.

Jimmy: I wouldn't want to be overstaying my welcome.

Joe: And I don't believe you are because after all it was your and Brenda's home and I still consider it your home that i'm more than happy to rent.

Jimmy: Oh well you don't have to pay me anything.

Joe: Oh no I insist.

Jimmy: Joe you have your dad and your pregnant wife moving in with you. You need to focus more on your wife and new child you are bringing into this world. Don't worry about rent or anything.

Joe: Ok if you insist.

Jimmy:(nods).

Joe:(sees the same portrait of Brenda) who painted Brenda's portrait.

Jimmy: I did.

Joe: You did? Wow you're a very skilled artist I may say in which I did say so.

Jimmy: I was but no more.

Joe: No more?

Jimmy: I don't have a desire to paint anymore.

Joe: Why?

Jimmy: Because I painted that picture of her two days before she died. I planned on giving it to her on our wedding day. Of course that will never happen. So when I found out that she died I hung it up there in honor of her and so everyone knows that it wasn't only my house that it also belonged to her.

Joe: Wow Jimmy you must really have loved her.

Jimmy: I still love her now. I don't think I'll ever ever find love ever again.

Joe: In time you will Jimmy.

Jimmy: I'm just not ready yet.

Joe: I know how you feel believe me I do.

Jimmy: You do?

Joe: Yes I do because I lost a loved one too.

Jimmy: Who was your loved one?

Joe: My sister. She was younger than I was. Her name was Jill. They used to call us Jill and Mighty Joe Young as we both have to same names of the characters in Mighty Joe Young. She was a very sweet girl. God rest her soul.

Jimmy: How did she die?

Joe: She died in a car accident. Her friend was drunk behind the wheel. I still blame myself for not telling her not to go with her drunk friend.

Jimmy: Joe don't blame yourself you didn't cause her to get killed.

Joe: I know but I always promised I'd protect her and that night I didn't.

Jimmy: Joe it was beyond your control the night Jill died. Just like it was probably beyond my control the night Brenda died.

Joe: I know but I mean Jill and I talked about a lot of things then she asked me why did I marry my wife Vera and I told her because I deeply love her and true love comes once maybe twice in a lifetime. She then told me that she thought she'd never find true love. I told her if she waited long enough that it'll find her she won't have to chase it. She told me maybe I was right and I told her a veteran is always right on everything and of course as a typical little sister she rolled her eyes. Then she got herself ready to go out for the night and told me her friend was coming to get her. Of course her friend Buzz Gunderson was her boyfriend and he came to pick her up but one thing I didn't like and didn't approve of was that he was drunk that night and I took her aside and told her uh Jill he's drunk you need to drive and she was all telling me that he is just a little drunk and the bar is only a few blocks away so don't make a big deal and I said like i won't because unlike your little friend there i'm actually concerned about your safety and she as so much told me to keep my nose out of her affairs and reluctantly i did but I gave her a warning that if she didn't drive that somebody was going to get seriously hurt or even killed. Well she went off and about 11:30 that night my father rushed into the door and told me to get down to the planetarium right away and I said, "Why? What's happened?" my dad just told me never mind get down there. So as an obedient son I obeyed my dad's orders and went down to the planetarium.

Jimmy: You mean griffith observatory right?

Joe: Yes. It was called planetarium back then.

Jimmy: Wait where you living then?

Joe: I was living in Barstow then. But after what i am about to tell you you'll see why I decided to move from Barstow to here Visalia.

Jimmy: Alright.

Joe: Anyways so I get in my car and my dad tells me to go on down to the planetarium and that he'll be down in a little while. So anyways as soon as I get to the Planetarium, a police officer comes up to me and I ask, "So what's happened?" the officer tells me that there was an accident and I ask him if there was a young couple in the car and he said yes. I then asked if I could see the victims and he told me that what I was about to see was going to be extremely horrifying and I told him I had been in World War 2 and seen even more horrifying things than a bad car wreck. So before he let me go and identify the victims he told me that there was a young girl about 27 years of age and a young man about 29 years of age and I suddenly realized from when he said that I knew the girl had to be my sister. I asked him if I could at least(voice begins to break and tears form in his eyes) see the girl. He told me that the girl and man were both dead. I told him I didn't care that I wanted to see if it was my sister and her boyfriend or not so he guided me to the white sheet that was covering one of the bodies and the minute I lifted the sheet and saw what I saw(tears stream down his eyes) I knew it was my sister and she had been dead at the scene. The officer asked me if I knew who the dead girl was and I said it was my sister Jill and he told me his condolences and I just sat there holding her bloodied up body (sniff) her mangled lifeless body(starts crying) I was holding my one and only sister and she was dead. She was dead in my arms. Dead and bloody. Dead and mangled. Just dead. Her face completely ripped to shreds by the glass. Her body was fuckin' destroyed. The spark and joy of life once there was now gone...forever. I didn't want to let her go. I wasn't ready(shakes his head) why couldn't it have been me instead of her(sits down on a chair and cries in his lap).

Jimmy:(feeling extremely sorry) Oh Joe (hugs him and rubs his back) i'm so sorry for your loss.

Joe:(crying) My little sister is dead and(sniff) and(sniff) and(sniff) and I didn't try harder to stop her from going out with her drunk boyfriend who didn't give one goddamn hell and two fucks about her.

Jimmy: Joe you couldn't have stopped her as much as you did try to warn her. She wasn't going to listen to you anyway. You know how younger siblings are they never listen. Joe you did all that you could. She elected to go out and let someone inebriated drive her to where she was going. She decided to risk something that ultimately and unfortunately took her life. You cannot blame yourself and or hold yourself responsible for your sister's actions.

Joe:(crying).

Jimmy:(comforting Joe).

After a few minutes of crying and letting out some emotions, Joe stands up and gives himself time to compose himself

Joe:(turns to Jimmy) I'm sorry for my outburst Jimmy.

Jimmy: No need to apologize Joe you needed to let it out.

Joe: I know I did and I guess it's good I did let out some emotions but that still doesn't bring her back to me. It simply doesn't. Yes letting my emotions out is good but it don't change any fact that Jill is dead.

Jimmy: I know Joe. I know how you feel just like I now realize that my emotions won't bring Brenda back from the dead. I wish it could though because I just want to see her and hold her and tell her how much I love her.

Joe: I feel that way about Jill.

Jimmy: Joe do you think Jill's death was an accident?

Joe: Well she died in a car accident.

Jimmy: No what I mean is that do you in your heart believe that her death was accidental or do you think her boyfriend deliberately did it.

Joe: If so I can't prove that because he's dead too.

Jimmy: Yeah that's true.

Joe: I'm sorry for sounding all gruff like I am but it's just that Jill was my ONLY sister and I was extremely close to her and when I identified her body and saw that she was dead I just couldn't grasp it and I didn't want to believe it but eventually I had to and it chokes me up knowing she's gone. Knowing my sister who I grew up with is now gone...forever until we meet again in the afterlife.

Jimmy: I feel you Joe because that's how I feel about Brenda. She was my whole world. I loved her more than life itself. I still love her to this day. My love for her will never ever stop. I won't try to find anyone else. I made my vow and it was that Brenda was my second and last girlfriend who was meant to become my wife and mother of my children. She was my soulmate. I promised to stick by her side until death did us part in which it did...too soon. Too fucking soon. I loved her a lot Joe. I loved her more than I loved myself. She was my everything(tears stream down his eyes) and now that she's gone I(shakes his head) I just can't believe that she's gone and I'll never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever see her again.

Joe: You will someday Jimmy. In the afterlife that is.

Jimmy: Oh Joe please don't make me think about death or dying.

Joe: I'm being logical and realistic.

Jimmy: I know you are.

Joe:(takes out a picture of Jill; looks at it; says to it) oh Jill baby i'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't have protected and saved you that night. You should have listened to me. I was right...unfortunately. I'm so sorry little sis(drops to the floor and cries into the carpet).

Jimmy:(looks at Joe; kneels down; rubs his back).

Joe continues to cry his eyes out

Suddenly there is another knock at the door

Jimmy: I'll get that.

He goes to the door, opens it, and sees a shorter older man

Jimmy: Who are you?

The man: my name is John Archer is my son here.

Jimmy: Is your son Joe?

John: Yes and is he here?

Jimmy: He's in there.

John: Who are you young man?

Jimmy: I'm Jimmy Dalton and I'm renting this house out to Joe and to you and his wife.

John: Why that's really kind of you Jimmy.

Jimmy: It was my fiancée Brenda's house.

John: are you two planning on moving out?

Jimmy: I am eventually.

John: what about Brenda?

Jimmy: Brenda died here.

John: Oh gee i'm sorry to hear that. What of?

Jimmy: An accident. She fell down the stairs.

John: I'm sorry for your loss.

Jimmy: It's alright.

John: Where's Joe?

He hears crying

Jimmy: In there but he is not in the right state of mind.

John: I can tell because I heard him crying.

Jimmy: I'll take you to him.

He walks John into the room Joe is in

Jimmy: There he is on the floor.

John:(goes over to him) Joe(taps him on the shoulder) Joe what happened?

Joe:(crying) who's there?

John: your father.

Joe:(sits up) I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to worry you.

John: It's fine son. I just want to know why you're crying.

Joe:(crying) I talked about Jill's death as I can relate to Jimmy.

John: I know son but you must let her rest. There wasn't anything you could have done to stop her. Like I've said a million times she made a decision that unfortunately cost her, her life.

Joe:(crying; puts his head in his hands) I know dad but (sniff) I still could have driven her and her boyfriend Buzz to(sniff) wherever they were going that night(sniff) I could have told her she wasn't going(sniff) I should've been the one in that accident all mangled up.

John: Joe don't say that. Would Jill have wanted you to say that?

Jimmy: I told him the same thing. He told me too.

Joe:(crying) I can't stop seeing Jill's dead body in my arms. I can't stop remembering that night.

John:(puts his arm around him) Joe I know that night really messed you up and really devastated both of us but you need to know well no you need to realize that Jill will always be in your heart forever. May God rest her soul. Also you need to realize that you have others here who love and care about you just as much as she did.

Joe:(crying) But dad she was my ONLY sister. You can't ever have another sister. I was extremely close to her. I always promised I'd protect her and I didn't that night. I should have driven her and her boyfriend to the bar or at least stopped her from going. She would still be here today.

Jimmy:(rubbing Joe's shoulder) Joe there wasn't anything you could have said or done that would have made a difference. Joe she wasn't going to listen to you.

John: He's right Joe. Jill had a mind of her own. Plus it would be embarrassing to have your brother drive you and a date to any place.

Joe: I still should have tried harder. I mean I don't only regret that I also regret the fact that Jill's boyfriend used to abuse her and I didn't do anything to stop it.

Jimmy: Did you ever see him hit her?

Joe: No it always happened when I wasn't there. Then when I would come back I'd see marks all over her. Bruises, scratches, defense wounds, and torn clothes. I'd ask her what happened and she would tell me a completely different story and blame herself. I would use my interrogation technique to make her spit out the real truth. Once she would come clean and tell me what her boyfriend did to her I would then get myself ready to go out, hunt him down, and give him what for. But she would stop me as she didn't want me facing any assault charges. I told her that I didn't care if I got arrested because I knew I'd be protecting her. She then told me she'd never speak to me again if I meddled and got my nose into her personal life. So like a jackass I kept my nose out of her private affairs meaning the abuse she endured. However I was still protective of her because I wanted her to be safe and not get killed(voice breaks) but unfortunately she was killed. Not by a gun. Not by a knife. She was killed in a car wreck. A car wreck I could have stopped. Why didn't I stop it?!

Jimmy: Joe you couldn't have stopped it no matter what you could have said or done. You couldn't have stopped anything. It was beyond your control.

John: Jimmy is right son. There wasn't anything in your power to stop Jill from doing what she wanted. All you did was voice your concerns and be protective but you couldn't hold your sister's hand forever.

Joe:(crying; sighs) Can I go upstairs? I need a moment alone.

John: Why do you need a moment alone?

Joe:(crying) Because I feel embarrassed for crying in front of you guys. Plus Vikki may be coming any minute to check out the house and I don't want to be crying in front of her.

John: Joe your wife wouldn't mind seeing you cry.

Joe:(crying) I'm still going upstairs to refresh myself.

Jimmy: go on ahead.

Joe: Thanks.

He goes upstairs to a room and shuts the door

Jimmy:(looks up then back at John) Wow poor Joe.

John: I know. He gets like that whenever the month of November comes. I wish he'd stop blaming himself.

Jimmy: October depresses me.

John: why does it depress you Jimmy?

Jimmy: That was when me and my beloved Brenda were going to get married. It won't happen though.

John: I'm sorry for your loss Jimmy.

Jimmy: So is Joe and so am I.

John: Why did you and Brenda buy this house?

Jimmy: We didn't buy it. Brenda inherited it from her father. She had enough money to keep it the way it is now. Hell she had enough money to have an ice chamber built here. However the one who helped financed it was my ex girlfriend Heather and the one who built it was her abusive ex boyfriend Sean.

John: Why did she have an ice chamber?

Jimmy: She wanted an extra freezer besides the one she has in the refrigerator. Plus she believed that if you had yourself preserved after death, that you could be cured from whatever you died from or have any injury like a broken neck repaired and after that you could be brought back to life. She had crazy ideas. I loved her though. She and I planned to get married. I couldn't wait but she wanted to take her time and cherish being my girlfriend and fiancée and when the day came then she'd cherish being my wife and after that we'd have kids. Raise them here. Then after they left we'd grow old here. But before the kids and growing old we'd make memories and love here. But all of that is now a faded dream and distant memory...forever. I vowed that she'd be my last girlfriend and wife forever. I don't plan on finding anyone as I believe True Love only comes once(tears stream down his face) and that love was her(points to her portrait).

John:(puts his arm around Jimmy) I'm so sorry Jimmy.

Jimmy: I still don't understand how she could have fallen down those stairs. She wasn't a klutz.

John: She could have tripped. Did she have a dress on that day?

Jimmy: Yes. She had on her black dress. It was pretty long.

John: Maybe she could have tripped on that.

Jimmy: I guess that's possible.

A door opens from the upstairs

John and Jimmy look up the stairs

Joe:(walking down the stairs).

John: You alright now?

Joe: Yeah i'm calm now. I apologize for my outburst.

Jimmy: You have nothing to apologize for Joe.

Joe: I know but it's just the idea you know. I mean here you were showing me this house and talking about your love for Brenda and then I start blubbering like a baby and talk about my sister's death. I shouldn't have made you feel sorry for me. It is your time of grieving not mine.

Jimmy: Joe there's absolutely nothing wrong with talking about the death of a loved one. I mean come on man you can relate to me. You know how I feel. You've been through it. The only difference is Brenda was my fiancée and Jill was your sister. We both lost the women we loved and promised to protect.

Joe: Well Vikki is also the woman I love. Considering she's my wife.

Jimmy: I know but you know what I mean. Losing a loved especially one you're extremely close to it's hard to let go.

Joe: I've tried to let her rest many times but I can't forget how brutally mangled she was the night she died. She was just like a victim of the attack on Pearl Harbor. Mangled, bloodied, and life slowly slipping away.

Jimmy: And you will let go eventually. I won't though. I don't plan on getting into another relationship. Brenda was it.

Joe: But I still want to question that girl Heather and that guy Sean.

Jimmy: Don't do it just yet. Wait a while Joe.

Joe: Alright Jimmy if you say so.

Jimmy: Thank you Joe.

John: Hey Joe if want to clear your mind and get out for a while go get Vera and bring her here so she can see the house too.

Joe: Dad she has a car.

John: Joe she's 8 months pregnant. A woman 8 months pregnant can't drive.

Joe: I just don't want her to see that I was crying.

John: She wouldn't judge you for crying Joe. She'd understand.

Joe:(sighs; goes out the door; gets into his car).

The car starts up and he leaves

John: It's a good thing I sent him out.

Jimmy: He needs fresh air. I just don't understand why he got embarrassed for crying.

John: That's typical Joe. I tell him over and over it's ok to cry but he trained not to.

Jimmy: Well you have to admit he was in the war.

John: That's true and a soldier can't be soft especially when they kill the enemy.

Jimmy: Yeah but since World War 2 is over he should realize it's ok to be a little soft i mean not on the enemy but just as a person.

John: He should but it's best if I let him realize it himself rather than either of us or even his wife telling him over and over again.

Jimmy:(nods) very true.

John: Again I just want to express my condolences for your loss Jimmy.

Jimmy: Thanks sir.

John: Oh hey you don't have to call me sir.

Jimmy: Joe told me the same thing. I still say it's polite of me to do so considering that my father always told me to respect my elders.

John: Well your father raised you just fine. He raised a gentleman in you.

Jimmy: Thank you.

Meanwhile John and Jimmy talk, Joe finally arrives to his old house to pick up Vikki

Joe:(gets out of the car; goes up to the door).

He knocks on the door

Vikki:(answers it) hey honey.

Joe: How you doin' baby doll?

He kisses her on the cheek

Vikki:(puts her hand on her stomach) eh just the little one here is kicking real hard this time.

Joe: I think we're going to raise a fighter.

Vikki:(giggles).

Joe:(rubs her stomach then looks at her).

Vikki:(sees that Joe's eyes are red) Joe are you alright?

Joe: Yeah why?

Vikki: You look like you've been crying is everything alright?

Joe: Oh dag nabbit it. You noticed.

Vikki: Joe it's ok to tell me why you've been crying but don't tell me the reason was because of the new baby we'll bring into this world when I do know it was something else.

Joe:(sighs) I was crying over my sister's death.

Vikki:(hugs him) I'm sorry you had to think about that.

Joe: Well the reason I did was because this young man named Jimmy who is renting the house out to us well it was his fiancée Brenda's house and Brenda died in that house.

Vikki:(eyes widen) oh my! What did she die from?

Joe: An accident. She fell down the stairs. I'll let Jimmy tell you the rest.

Vikki: Only if he feels comfortable to.

Joe: He told me and my dad with no problem.

Vikki: Alright then.

Joe: Let's go because I did say I'd come and get you and I did come and I do get you.

Vikki:(rolls her eyes) oh stop it you big charmer.

Joe:(picks her up).

Vikki: Joe be careful.

Joe: careful is my middle name baby.

Vikki: You said that once and the next minute you fell down the stairs.

She gets out of his arms

Joe: Ah Vikki I was gonna carry you.

Vikki: I know honey but just because i'm pregnant doesn't mean i can't walk.

Joe: You don't trust me to carry you?

Vikki: I do Joe but i'm not in the to be carried mood.

Joe: You pregnant women and moods.

Vikki: You're not mad are you?

Joe: Now how can I be mad at you?

Vikki:(rolls her eyes) And people wonder why I married you.

Joe: Because you love me and you cannot deny it.

Vikki:(stares at him).

Joe: well those are the facts ma'am!

Vikki: You sound like your dad's friend Joe Friday.

Joe: And that's who I'm named after.

Vikki:(gets in the car).

Joe:(gets in the car) Let's go to our new home.

Vikki:(kisses him on the cheek).

Soon Joe starts up the car and they head back to their new house

…...

Meanwhile Jimmy and John are still talking about Brenda and Jill's deaths

Jimmy: You know something now that I truly think about it, maybe I could have prevented Brenda's death.

John: Oh please don't start blaming yourself Jimmy. Joe does that. Please don't be a blamin' self Joe.

Jimmy: What do you mean by that? Why are you saying that?

John: Because Joe blames himself for Jill's death. I mean you saw how torn up he got just talking about it and remembering it vividly.

Jimmy: Well you can't really blame him even though he couldn't have stopped her from going with her boyfriend but you know he still has that protective side of him and that's something he and I both can't let go of.

John: I understand you both are protective men believe me I do indeed understand but don't you think that looking at it logically that you both can't be there 24/7 for Brenda and Jill. I mean Jimmy after all Brenda was a big girl and I understand you loved her but still you can't hold yourself responsible for her demise you simply can't. I keep trying to tell Joe that but he gives me about a hundred different reasons why he still should blame himself. Each one crazier than the last. I keep telling him over and over again that Jill was a big girl and she was independent and she would do what she damn well wanted and there wasn't a goddamn thing anyone could do including Joe. As much as he wanted to protect her he still should know that she was an independent girl no matter how much he protected or tried to prevent.

Jimmy: She should have been grateful that she had a brother who was willing to risk anything for her.

John: She knew that but that still didn't stop her from doing whatever she wanted including risky things. Just like you couldn't stop Brenda from doing whatever she wanted and you couldn't prevent something if you weren't present like the accident on the stairs you couldn't stop that because you weren't here.

Jimmy: Unfortunately I admit that you're right.

John: I wish Joe would say that.

Jimmy: Maybe he will eventually. You just have to give him time.

John: What if he never does?

Jimmy: That will be a problem then.

John: I mean Jimmy don't get me wrong I love my son very much but sometimes he can be very gruff and stubborn and sometimes even a smart aleck.

Jimmy: And just out of curiosity why are you telling me this?

John: Because I'm trying to tell you that getting or trying to get Joe to admit something or finally realize something is like pulling his teeth out or popping any cysts on him. He'll just fight you the death. In other words i'm not going to try to make him realize that he needs to stop blaming Jill's death on himself no siree i'm going to let him hopefully realize it himself and maybe he can let her soul rest.

Jimmy: I see what you mean.

John: Just like you need to let Brenda rest.

Jimmy: It's gonna take me time John. It's gonna take me time.

John: And I respect that very much.

Jimmy: Now with Joe it may take him time too. Maybe the birth of his newborn child will probably help him let go of Jill's death and maybe even stop him from holding himself responsible.

John: I hope so.

Soon Joe and Vikki pull up

Inside the car

Joe:(puts it in park then looks at Vikki).

They kiss for a brief minute

Inside the house

John: I think that's Joe.

He goes outside and gets close to the car

John:(seeing Joe kiss his beautiful pregnant wife) Of course a kiss scene!

He knocks on the window

Joe:(looks up at his dad and rolls his eyes).

He gets out of the car

Joe: You interrupted a good kiss.

John: Joe kiss your wife on your own time.

He goes back inside the house

Joe helps Vikki out of the car

Vikki: This is our new house?

Joe: Yup.

Vikki: It's beautiful.

Joe: Wait until you get inside then you'll see how beautiful it really is. And at the same time how sad it is too.

Vikki: Oh yeah because of that girl who died here.

Joe: Well her future widower is inside and he'll tell you the whole thing.

Vikki: Oh yeah what's his name?

Joe: Dalton Jimmy Dalton.

Vikki: Alright.

They both go inside

Joe: Hi Jimmy. This is my wife Vikki.

Jimmy:(shakes her hand) pleased to meet you ma'am.

Vikki: Oh now you don't have to call me ma'am.

Jimmy: I know but it is respect.

Vikki: Your daddy taught you well.

Jimmy: I'll agree to that.

Vikki:(sees Brenda's portrait) Who is she?

Jimmy: My beloved late Brenda.

Vikki: Aww i'm deeply sorry for your loss hun.

Jimmy: It's alright and I thank you for your condolences.

Vikki: It's a darn shame. She was a pretty little bitty one.

Jimmy: Why thank you. She'd appreciate that comment considering she was shorter than all of us here. I painted that portrait of her just two days prior to her death. I planned on giving it to her on our wedding day as a gift but that is just a distant dream.

Vikki: You know she'll always be here in spirit with you.

Jimmy: I sure hope so. I just feel awful for putting her dead body in an ice chamber.

Vikki: An ice chamber? Why did she buy an ice chamber?

Jimmy: She had it installed and she had a thousand different reasons why she wanted and needed it. The one that really stuck out to me was when she said that after death she would want to be preserved as she thought and believed it can be possible that after you immediately froze yourself after death that you can be brought back after your body is repaired from or cured of whatever you died from or of.

Vikki: That's a first for me.

Jimmy: I think it was for all of us except her obviously.

Vikki: So her body is in there?

Jimmy: Yep. Unfortunately she is not out here enjoying the house and enjoying the days until our wedding which will never ever happen. All of our dreams together are now faded and a distant memory...forever.

Vikki: Gee i'm terribly sorry.

Jimmy: Why? You didn't cause her death.

Vikki: No I'm saying sorry in a sympathetic way.

Joe: I still say her ex boyfriend and your ex girlfriend her so-called best friend both had something to do with her death.

Jimmy: Joe why do you say that?

Joe: I don't know but from what you told me of them Jimmy why they sound mighty suspicious to me. Plus why ain't they here for a funeral service or anything?

Jimmy: We never had a funeral for Brenda. Her body was immediately put in that ice chamber.

Joe: Oh.

John:(notices the late time) well guys I hate to sound like a naggin' old fuddy daddy but it is getting late.

Joe: Ah come on dad what time is it?

John: It is 10:30 at night.

Joe:(perplexed) That late?

Jimmy: Oh I forgot. Thanks for reminding me.

Joe: Why are you worried?

Jimmy: I have work at 6 in the morning.

Joe: Oh really where do you work?

Jimmy: I'm a bouncer at a bar.

Joe: Oh really?

Jimmy: Yup.

Joe: So you just toss whoever is bein' a jackass in the bar out?

Jimmy: Yup.

Joe: Don't you want to be anything else? I mean you can't be a bouncer your whole life.

Jimmy: Yes I want to be a cop.

Joe: That's a step in the right direction.

Jimmy: It has been my lifelong dream.

Joe: My dad is a cop. Maybe he can help you.

Jimmy: Nah what's the point? I don't have a family to support so why bother? I think I'll stick to being a bouncer.

Joe: Nah Jimmy a bouncer is no career.

Jimmy: Do you have a job Joe?

Joe: Yes I have multiple jobs.

Jimmy: What are they?

Joe: Well my first side job is busboy. My second side job is sodajerk. My third side job is at a gas station. My fourth side job is at a car wash.

Jimmy: How many side jobs do you have?

Joe: Six.

Jimmy: And what are the other two?

Joe: My fifth side job is bartender. My sixth side job is longshoreman.

Jimmy: Do you have a primary job? You know besides the side jobs.

Joe: Yeah I'm a police officer.

Jimmy: How come you're not going to hit the sack early?

Joe: Because I am on leave on all those jobs.

Jimmy: Oh and how do you manage those jobs into your schedule?

Joe: Well my first side job is in the night like at 6:30 after the other employees leave the restaurant I am left alone and I clean up. Then after I clean up and lock up I go to my second side job in which I am only there for a half hour then someone takes my place. After that I go to my third side job which also has me there for a half hour then after I leave that job I go to my next side job which I'm there for an hour. Then after that I head to my next side job and again I'm only there for an hour. After that I go back home and get some rest. Then I wake up at dawn hour to start my sixth side job which has me working for three hours then at Twilight I go to my primary job and i work there until 12 midnight and I go home and get rest.

Jimmy: Do you seriously do those jobs in one whole day?

Joe: No I do the busboy, sodajerk, gas station and car wash job if i'm called in for it.

Jimmy: what about the bartender, longshoreman, and police officer?

Joe: the bartender I only do if I'm called in. The longshoreman I only do if they need an extra hand. The police officer I have to do otherwise I'll be canned from that job for sure.

Jimmy: So the side jobs are only as needed?

Joe: Yeah but i'm thinking about quitting about two of them.

Jimmy: Why?

Joe: Because once my new baby arrives I don't want to be away from home all the time.

Jimmy: Well all I can say is that you will make a great father to that kid Joe.

Joe: Thank you Jimmy that means a lot.

Jimmy: Well(sees the time) I hate to cut our conversation short but i'm going to go take a shower and head off to bed.

Joe: Alright see ya in the A.M. Jimmy.

Jimmy:(shakes his hand) thanks for renting this house and for your service in world war 2.

Joe: Thanks for the handshake but you can do better now.

Jimmy: Now that we're friends?

Joe: Exactly and I-you consider me a friend?

Jimmy: Yes I do.

Joe: Well in that case(walks up the stairs to where Jimmy is at) let's do te bro hug.

Jimmy: I've always been wanting to do that.

Joe: ready?

Jimmy: yup.

They do the bro hug

Joe:(chuckles) that's the way we soldiers greeted each other.

Jimmy: That's how my friends greeted each other too. I think it's cool.

Joe: Well you experienced it.

Jimmy:(nods his head and goes inside the bathroom to prepare for his shower).

Joe:(walks back down the stairs).

John: Typical young men.

Joe: What do you mean dad?

John: You and Jimmy the bro hug thing.

Joe:(chuckles) Hey I ain't the only one who thinks it's cool!

John: Well I don't know about you but I'm going to bed. We have a long day tomorrow of packing and moving.

Joe: Alright.

John goes up to his new room and shuts the door

Joe: Vikki? Vikki where are you?

Vikki: Over here looking at Brenda's portrait.

Joe: Oh i see.

Vikki: It's a shame she died so young and sudden.

Joe: I know. Just like Jill.

He sits down

Vikki: You comin' to bed?

Joe: Why is it that everyone is tired but me?

Vikki: It's that time of the season again.

Joe: I'll walk you up to our room.

Vikki: Ok.

They both go up the stairs and get into their room

Vikki: Wow i cannot wait until we get the baby bed in here but I can wait to have this baby.

Joe: why?

Vikki: Because i'll miss being bulbous looking and pregnant.

Joe:(chuckles) well you get ready for bed and i'll be up in a little while.

Vikki: Ok hun.

Joe:(kisses her and walks out of the room shutting the door).

He walks down the stairs

Joe:(shivers) why is it so cold in here?

He sees that the front door is open

Joe:(goes toward the front door and closes it).

He then turns around and stares at Brenda's portrait

Joe:(shivers again) why am I shivering again?

He looks at the door but it's closed

He looks over to the windows but they are bolted shut

He then looks at the door to the ice chamber and notices something peculiar about the door knob

Joe:(squints his eyes and stares at the door knob).

He then notices it becoming frosty as if it were freezing

Joe:(perplexed) That's odd. The door knob looks as if it is being frozen by liquid nitrogen which freezes almost instantly.

He then looks at Brenda's portrait again and back at the door knob

Joe:(becomes curious).

He then gets closer to the door and reaches for the nob then pauses

Inside his mind

Joe: Am I really going to open the door and defile Brenda's resting place?

He then looks back at the knob

Joe: Then again I am curious because after all I did say I felt that something else happened here. Oh hell open the damn door.

He then slowly opens the door

Joe:(looks down to the floor and is perplexed as he sees frost bitten sandals with feet inside them).

He then looks up and sees a frozen version of Brenda standing in front of him just looking at him

Joe:(wide eyed and horrified; gasps).

Brenda:(extends her arm out to him).

Joe:(shakes his head).

Brenda:(In a ghostly whisper) Help me...Joe!

Joe:(scared; falls down; tries to scream but no sound comes out).

Brenda:(in the same ghost like whisper) Joe!

Joe:(shivering; scared; screams; looks away).

Upstairs

John:(hears Joe's scream) what in the world?

He then starts to go out of his room

Brenda suddenly disappears

Joe:(panting).

The door then shuts by itself

Joe:(still scared; panting).

John:(coming down the stairs) Joe was that you?

Joe:(panting).

John:(sees Joe on the ground) oh Joe what happened?

Joe:(panting; continues staring at the door).

John:(feels that Joe is cold) Joe you're like ice you're cold and you're shivering and yet you're staring at that door now tell me why you screamed and what happened.

Joe: Dad i saw Brenda.

John: Joe that's impossible. She's dead.

Joe: Dad I opened that door and saw a frozen version of herself standing right there in front of me. Only the door was open and once i fell down the door shut by itself.

John: What were you doing opening that door in the first place?

Joe: Curiosity I guess.

John: Curiosity killed the cat Joe.

Joe: I swear I saw Brenda.

John: This is the first time in a long time I have seen you scared.

Joe: I'm not scared I'm frightened and that's not the weird part about it.

John: Oh then what is the weird part?

Joe: That door knob was getting frost all over it as if someone was spraying fake snow or liquid nitrogen all over it.

John: That is odd but I think you're letting your imagination run away with you.

Joe: This wasn't a hallucination. It was real!

John: Well either way Joe you need some rest and tomorrow i'll have Dr. Rhodes see you.

Joe: who's he?

John: A doctor that specializes in what you may have experienced.

Joe: Ok as long as he is not a shrink then i'm fine with it.

John: That's good now go on upstairs and get some rest.

Joe: alright.

He goes up the stairs and into his room

Vikki: hey honey.

Joe: hi Vikki.

Vikki: Joe what's the matter?

Joe: How do you know if there is anything wrong?

Vikki: Because one you look as if you saw a ghost and you're pale.

Joe: You'll not believe what I saw.

Vikki: Tell me.

Joe: Nah you wouldn't begin to believe me.

Vikki: Joe i'm your wife and mother of our child who i am carrying inside me. Come on now tell me.

Joe: Alright well anyways while I was downstairs I started to get curious about that ice chamber.

Vikki: Alright.

Joe: Then while I was getting curious, I then started to notice the door knob was getting frosty all over as if liquid nitrogen was freezing it solid. Then I decided well maybe i'll open the door as I was real curious.

Vikki: You must have been in order to have the guts to actually open the door.

Joe:(gives her the eye) now Vikki it was plain curiosity.

Vikki: more like you wanted to look inside to see if Brenda's body was really in there frozen.

Joe:(gets a look of fear on his face).

Vikki:(notices the change in her husband's demeanor) Joe i was just kidding. Don't take it personal honey.

Joe:(zoned out) huh? Oh yeah i won't take it personal. I knew you were joking.

Vikki: Joe you have a look of torment and fear on your face. Are you ok? Was it something I said?

Joe: It was just when you said frozen body it made me visualize what i saw in that freezer.

Vikki: So you did see the body didn't you?

Joe: Just listen to what I was about to say next.

Vikki: Ok.

Joe: Anyways as I contemplate opening the door I begin to shiver as if I am already inside the ice chamber freezing to death. I felt as if I was a corpse. And this was while I was contemplating about opening the door. Anyways I open the door real slowly and after I open the door there I saw a frozen version of Brenda standing in front of me. She then extended her hand out and I felt my chest almost freeze like she was doing that. Anyways Brenda then whispered help me Joe about two times and then she like disappeared. Of course before she disappeared I fell to the ground in fear and I screamed. Now Vikki what I do not understand is why would I see her because she is dead and why would she say Help me Joe? I don't understand it.

Vikki: I do agree that it is strange considering you never met her before in your life but I think you had an ESP experience.

Joe: ESP? What the hell is that?

Vikki: It's Extrasensory Perception meaning you have the ability to sense and see and even feel a spirit.

Joe: But you would have thought that I would have seen Jill's spirit.

Vikki: I know but I think Brenda is reaching out to you from beyond her final resting place.

Joe: I don't know but all I do know is that a Dr. Rhodes is going to be seeing me tomorrow because maybe he can explain it.

Vikki: Hopefully he can. My only piece of advice is be extremely careful because it can be dangerous. You should tell Jimmy too.

Joe: I don't even know how to explain it without sounding crazy.

Vikki: You don't sound crazy at all.

Joe: To you maybe not but to my dad and possibly to Jimmy I do. To Dr. Rhodes I do not know yet.

Vikki: Joe men your age are vulnerable to this.

Joe: Maybe you're right but still now that I think about it I think Brenda beckoned me from the dead to open that door. She may want to kill me.

Vikki: Now that's too far Joe. She never knew you when she was alive.

Joe: That's true but you know how spirits might be in their life after death. They can be mysterious.

Vikki: Indeed they can Joe but suppose Jimmy has a similar experience only seeing your sister?

Joe: That may be possible.

Vikki: After all didn't you say Jill had two boyfriends? Or one?

Joe:(perplexed then realizes he wrongly informed Jimmy) Oh my god!

Vikki: What?

Joe: I uh I uh I wrongly informed Jimmy on who was killed with Jill. It wasn't her boyfriend Buzz because she had already broken up with him after the abuse. No she got together with another guy named Jim Stark. I remember that now because the young man that was killed with her wasn't dark haired he was blonde. Buzz had dark brown hair. Jim had blonde hair. So that means one thing.

Vikki: What's that?

Joe: Jim was the one killed not Buzz. Jim was not drunk. Buzz was.

Vikki: Joe you're getting a little over your head now. Why did you hide that from Jimmy?

Joe: It was too painful to talk about and plus I couldn't remember at the time.

Vikki: Joe I think you're a bit shaken up by Brenda's spirit that it is making you remember certain things you couldn't before.

Joe: I don't know but I need to tell Dr. Rhodes what I experienced tonight.

Vikki: Tomorrow. Now let's try to get some sleep.

Joe: You're right but how can I sleep?

Vikki: Just try ok honey.

Joe: oh alright(turns off his light).

…...

As hours minutes go by, Joe finds himself staring up at the ceiling thinking about what he saw and how he must tell Jimmy the parts he left out of the night his sister was killed. Then as fast as a speeding bullet he falls asleep.

…...

3:30 A.M.

As Joe is sleeping, his door knob begins to frost up in the exact same manner as the door knob to the door of the ice chamber did.

Joe:(sleeping; begins shivering).

Vikki:(sleeping; doesn't begin shivering).

Joe:(turns on his side).

The room begins to get even colder than before

Joe:(shivering in his sleep).

The door knob starts to turn icy blue

Joe:(shivering; tosses in his sleep).

Soon enough a dark shadow passes by outside his window

Joe:(shivering; awakens in a trance state).

He gets out of bed and goes to the bedroom door

Joe:(sees the door knob all frosted up; stares at it; opens the door).

He then walks down the stairs, stares at the door of the ice chamber and begins walking toward it as the blue light above the door is flashing

Meanwhile upstairs, Jimmy wakes up and starts getting himself ready for work

Downstairs

As Joe gets closer to the door, the knob does the exact same thing as did the knob on Joe's bedroom door.

Joe stares at the knob then turns it and opens the door

Fog comes out of the ice chamber

Joe then walks inside the ice chamber

Upstairs

Jimmy is putting his shoes on

Downstairs inside the ice chamber

Joe:(looks around).

Suddenly Brenda's psychic frozen ghost appears

Brenda:(in a ghostly whisper) Joe!

Joe:(turns around).

Brenda:(starts coming closer arms extended).

Joe:(continues staring at her).

Brenda:(in a ghostly whisper) Help me! Joe Help me! Help me! Join me in death!

Joe:(snaps out of his trance; eyes roll back; faints).

Brenda's psychic frozen ghost disappears

Upstairs

Jimmy:(hears a thud come from downstairs).

He then goes down to check it out

As he comes down the stairs, he spots the door of the ice chamber open

Jimmy: what is that doing open? I thought I closed it.

He goes toward the open door

Jimmy: Maybe I didn't close it after all. One mistake I won't make again.

As he goes to close it, he sees an arm

Jimmy:(gasps) oh no!

He gets closer to where the arm is connected to and sees a passed out Joe lying in the back of the ice chamber

Jimmy:(wide eyed) Joe!

He goes toward Joe and touches his neck to feel a pulse

Jimmy:(feels a pulse) Thank god!

He then runs upstairs to alert John

He knocks on John's door

Inside John's room

John:(hears the knocks; wakes up; starts walking toward his door) I'm coming.

The knocks become louder

John: Ok ok hold your horses.

He then opens the door

John: Jimmy you're up early.

Jimmy: Get down stairs with me. Now!

John: Why what's the matter?

Jimmy: It's Joe!

John: Joe? What about Joe?

Jimmy: I'll let you see for yourself once we get downstairs.

They both go down the stairs

John: Jimmy what's wrong with my son?

Jimmy: I'll let you see once we get downstairs.

John: ok.

As they get downstairs, John notices the ice chamber door is open

John: What's that doing open?

Jimmy: Let's go inside and you'll see why.

John:(perplexed) ok?

They both get closer to the doorway of the ice chamber

John: Ok we're near it now let's go inside.

They both go inside and John notices the arm that Jimmy saw

John:(stunned) oh god.

Jimmy: go to where the arm is connected to.

He does so and sees the unconscious Joe inside the back of the ice chamber

John:(horrified; eyes widened) Joe! Joe are you alright?! Joe can you hear me?!

He feels his neck for a pulse

John:(feels a strong pulse) oh thank god.

Jimmy: Now do you see why I dragged you out of bed?

John: Yes i do now.

Jimmy: How are we going to get him out?

John: I'll do that. You just grab a blanket or two and i'll lay him on the couch.

Jimmy: got it.

He goes upstairs to get two blankets

John:(picks Joe up) come on big guy let's get you out of this tundra.

He takes him over to a couch, lays him on the couch, and puts a pillow behind his head

Jimmy:(comes down the stairs).

John: you have the blankets?

Jimmy: yes here you go.

He hands them to Bill

John: thank you.

He puts them on Joe

John: There. Hopefully that brings his body temperature back up to normal.

Jimmy: And color back to him and his lips.

John: Yeah because he was as pale as a corpse and his lips were purple.

Jimmy: Do you need me to help you with anything? I mean I can call my boss and tell him i'm taking the day off.

John: No Jimmy you go on ahead to work. I got it from here. Thank you for the offer though and Thank you for finding him and letting me know otherwise he would have died in there.

Jimmy: Yeah and no problem.

He then goes outside, gets into his car, and heads to work

Meanwhile John is keeping an eye on Joe

On the road

Jimmy is on his way to his job

Inside his mind

Jimmy: Poor Joe I feel so sorry for him. I hope he's ok. He's a great guy and a veteran who I deeply admire and respect. I'm sure he'll pull through. I mean after all he was in a war. He pulled through his injuries from it. He can pull through this.

Outside his mind

Jimmy:(smiles).

As he gets toward Manzanita Ct, he looks in his rear view mirror and sees a woman's reflection

Jimmy:(wide eyed; turns around; looks in the back seat).

The woman has a look of fear on her face and then disappears

He turns around, sees that he's about to crash into a light pole, steps on the brakes but loses control and hits the pole doing a little damage to his bumper and receiving a few bruises

Jimmy:(panting) oh my god! Oh my god! What the hell happened?

A woman walking by, sees Jimmy and his car and decides to go over to see if he is alright

Jimmy:(in total shock of what he just saw and what just happened).

Woman: Young man are you ok?

Jimmy:(turns toward her) huh?

Woman: Are you alright?

Jimmy: I...don't...even know.

Woman: Were you going somewhere?

Jimmy: To work yeah and then suddenly I saw something and it made me crash.

Woman:(sees the bruises) Young man I think you need to go home because do you have bruises and a bump on your head. Well not a bump but a gash to your right side of your forehead.

Jimmy: I suppose I can drive myself home.

Woman: No let me drive you.

Jimmy: ok I guess.

He gets on the passenger side

She gets in on the driver's side and starts the car up and turns around

Jimmy: If I can ask what is your name?

Woman: I'm Laura Anders.

Jimmy: oh ok nice to meet you ma'am.

Laura: You don't have to call me ma'am. You can simply call me Laura.

Jimmy: Everyone has been telling me that. I mean I believe it is the polite thing to do. I mean my father taught me to be respectful.

Laura: Well your father taught you right.

Jimmy: I'm in such a shock from what happened.

Laura: I can tell. Hey where do you live?

Jimmy: Just a few blocks up and then you turn right.

Laura: Thank you.

She drives on

…...

6:45 A.M.

Back at the house, John is rubbing Joe's head while Joe still remains unconscious

Suddenly there is a knock on the door

John: Now who can that be?

He goes toward the door

John:(opens the door; sees Jimmy) Jimmy I thought you were at work.

Jimmy: No John I had an accident. My car is damaged.

John: What happened?

Jimmy: I can't explain it right now but this kind lady here drove me back home.

John:(sees Laura) Thanks for bringing him back safely.

Laura: My pleasure and are you related to him?

John: No he's just a roommate.

Laura: Oh ok and if I may ask who's the man on the couch?

John: That's my son. He is still unconscious as Jimmy and I found him in the ice chamber.

Laura: There's an ice chamber here?

John: Yeah and I guess Joe had a psychic experience with a spirit because it caused him to faint.

Laura: He had an ESP experience?

John: Something like that and I-Wait how did you know?

Laura: Because I had one similar a while back and this house reminds me of the Cloister foundation. I stayed there once. My boss was Dr. Sydney Cloister. He was murdered in his house.

John:(wide eyed) Oh my. How did he die?

Laura: A fellow employee of his named Edward Melnick pushed him down the stairs.

Jimmy:(heard what she said) He died from falling down the stairs?

Laura: Yes he did.

Jimmy: That's how my fiancée died. She fell down the stairs.

Laura: Oh my Jimmy. I'm deeply sorry for your loss.

Jimmy: Thank you.

He holds a cold compress on his neck

John: What's your name Miss?

Laura: Anders Laura Anders.

John: Miss Anders do you know anyone by the name of Dr. Mike Rhodes?

Laura: Why of course I do. He is the one who helped me with my ESP experience when I would see Dr. Cloister's psychic spirit.

John: Would you mind having him drop by the house to speak with Joe?

Laura: I'll let him know and since I am also his assistant in the ESP or Sixth Sense field I'll come by with him later on and talk to Jimmy as I feel he has had an experience with ESP too.

John: Ok sounds great.

Laura: Alright see you later.

She leaves

John:(closes the door).

Jimmy: How's Joe?

John: Still the same from when you left only his color came back and his lips are back to their normal color.

Jimmy: I was thinking about him before I crashed.

John: And speaking of the crash I guess you had a similar experience to what he had.

Jimmy: Yes I mean I saw a woman's reflection in my mirror as if she was in the backseat of the car and when I turned around to look she had this look of fear on her face and then she was gone in thin air.

John: Wow so Joe isn't the only one being visited by a spirit hmmm. Still I think it is quite a crazy coincidence as it happened after he almost froze to death.

Jimmy: All i can say is that Miss Anders knows what he and I are dealing with and this Dr. Rhodes we have yet to meet he knows too.

John: Well let's forget that for right now and let me tend to that gash on the right side of your forehead.

Jimmy: No John I can take care of it. I want you to keep your eye on Joe.

John: Wow Jimmy you are very thoughtful.

Jimmy: My father taught me to be that way.

John: He trained you well.

Jimmy: I'm gonna go upstairs and tend to my gash.

John: Alright but after you do that come back down here, put an icepack on your forehead and neck and lie down on that other couch over there.

Jimmy: Oh John i'll be fine in my room.

John: Jimmy you can have a concussion so I think it's a wise idea to stay down here because I can monitor you and Joe.

Jimmy: Ok if you don't mind.

John: Not at all.

Jimmy: Alright then. Thanks.

He goes upstairs to tend to his forehead

…...

10:05 A.M.

As John is sitting in the kitchen reading a book, Joe begins to move around

John:(looks over to where Joe is; puts his book down; goes over).

Joe:(turning his head side to side slowly).

John:(kneels down; grabs his hand; rubs his hand to wake him) Joe! Joe it's ok wake up!

Joe:(waking up) where am I? What happened?

John: You're on the couch.

Joe:(confused) I am?

John: Yes you are but anyways how do you feel now?

Joe: I'm alright now.

John: Anyways about what happened can you explain that?

Joe: No dad I simply can't.

John: Just try son because something caused you to go in the ice chamber and faint.

Joe: I was passed out in the ice chamber?

John: Joe you didn't know that? Surely you remember fainting.

Joe: Dad I just woke up and right now my memory is not fresh. I mean all I remember is going upstairs after I had told you what I saw when I was near the ice chamber and how the door had closed by itself and then I remember going upstairs and telling Vikki what had happened then I had a hard time falling asleep as I stared at the ceiling then finally I did fall asleep and that's it my mind is a total blank.

John: Now Joe try to remember what else happened before waking up now.

Joe:(ponders for a minute then remembers) Oh yeah then I started getting cold and I don't mean chills here and there I mean I felt as cold as a corpse. So I kept tossing and turning in my sleep to try and get warm but that cold feeling was stuck on me. Then I felt a cold presence of a person walk past me which caused me to wake up. Then once I was awakened I went to my door and I saw the door knob glowing blue and ice frosted and when I went to touch it the thing was cold and a similar thing happened to me earlier last night at the ice chamber door. It was cold as if it was already frozen solid. However the coldness didn't bother my hand at all and I managed to open the door. Then the next thing I remember is I was downstairs and I opened the door of the ice chamber and I went inside and then I saw Brenda again and the next thing I remember is everything going black and waking up on the couch.

John: so Joe you now remember it all which is good now can you tell me what made you go inside and why you went inside? I am eager to find out why.

Joe: dad i don't know why i went in or what caused me to go in there. I don't know. I don't know. I don't know!

John: Now Joe everyone has a reason behind their actions. Everyone includes you son. Now if you can remember please tell me why.

Joe:(puts his head in his hands) oh dad this whole thing is beginning to drive me insane!

John:(puts his arm around him) look son nothing is easy i know that but something had to of made you wake up and go inside and then faint.

Joe:(puts his head in his lap and hands on top of his head) maybe it's fear.

John: That is why Dr. Rhodes will be over later.

Joe: why is Dr. Rhodes seeing me? If he is a shrink forget it! I ain't goin in no straight jacket and that's it!

John: oh Joe he is not a shrink he specializes in what you experienced.

Joe: Well that's ok then but if he tries to put a straight jacket on me so help me god I will do something drastic why I'll put up a fight!

John: Well you won't have to be fighting anything because his assistant who specializes in it too, Laura Anders, will also be here to help Jimmy.

Joe: Help Jimmy? With what?

John: Joe he had a car accident while he was on his way to work.

Joe:(sits up; gasps) An accident? Is he alright?

John: He's resting upstairs with a cold ice pack on his head and butterfly stitches on the gash on his forehead.

Joe: Oh thank goodness it wasn't nothin' too serious.

John: It would have been if he hadn't pressed the brakes as hard as he could.

Joe: what did he see that caused him to crash?

John: He thinks he saw an ESP spirit.

Joe: you mean?

John: I'm guessing.

Joe: Oh.

John: Let's wait until Dr. Rhodes gets here because he'll explain it all.

Joe: I hope so.

John: I'm sure he will help you. Now Joe it may be in your best interest to lie back down and get some rest.

Joe: But dad what about Vikki is she alright?

John: Yes she is fine. She was worried about you. I told her it'd take you a while to wake up. She started crying.

Joe: She didn't go into labor yet did she?

John: Nope the baby is still inside her.

Joe: Ok good. I just wanted to make sure that my incident didn't cause the baby to suddenly come out.

John: It didn't.

Joe: Thank god. Where is she now?

John: Tending to Jimmy as he had a bump on his head and she just wants to make sure he doesn't have a concussion.

Joe: well that's nice!

John: now Joe I told her to go ahead and tend to Jimmy because I would tend to you.

Joe:(sighs).

John: Joe the minute she saw you she was worried sick as you looked as if you were frozen solid and dead. She almost started to freak out and to prevent early labor or water break or both I told her to go ahead and tend to Jimmy as he was bleeding and plus he passed out while he was tending to himself.

Joe: Oh I hope Jimmy is alright. I hope he don't go into no coma state.

John: We can only hope.

Joe: How was I exactly when you found me?

John: Do you want the god honest truth?

Joe: Yes dad.

John: You looked like a corpse.

Joe: I did?

John: Yes you were pale and your lips were purple.

Joe: Wow I must have been bad off.

John: Yes and thank god Jimmy found you and came and told me because otherwise you would have died in there. You wouldn't be talking now.

Joe: Wow that serious.

John: Yes and now Joe you should really lie back down and get some rest.

Joe: Why?

John: Because one it is still early in the morning. Two you're on edge and I believe that if you get some rest the edge will wear off.

Joe: But I'm not even tired.

John: Joe you'll be fine after you get some more rest.

Joe: In that case can I go back upstairs?

John: No I think it'd be in your best interest if you stayed down here.

Joe: Dad i'm not a child!

John: No but I can keep a better eye on you just in case that incident happens again.

Joe: In that case you're probably right.

John: I always am son.

Joe:( rolls his eyes; lies back down on the couch).

John: I'm going to get you a sleeping pill and a glass of water so it can help you.

He goes to get a sleeping pill and glass of water

Joe:(feels a cold draft; puts the blanket over himself).

John:(comes back with the sleeping pill and water) Here you go son.

Joe:(zoned out) Hmm(sees the pill and water) Oh thanks.

He takes the pill and drinks the water then sets the glass back down

John:(amazed) You gulped that down like a champ.

Joe:(Monotonously) Thanks.

John: What's wrong?

Joe: Do you have a window open?

John: No why?

Joe: It's cold in here.

John: Oh Joe it's probably your nerves just put that blanket on you.

Joe: I already did.

John: oh ok good.

Joe:(feels another cold draft; eyes get big for a minute).

John: What's wrong now?

Joe: I felt it again.

John: Joe it's just your nerves again.

Joe: Are you sure?

John: Yes I am because I don't feel it.

Joe: Yeah because it's not you it wants. No it wants me.

John:(sighs) Joe you're paralyzed with this fear of yours. I never ever saw you this scared before in your life and it has all started since we moved into this house.

Joe:(zoned out) Yeah I guess you're right.

John: I am because Joe you were in World War 2. You saw things way worse than what you see here and yet I would think that you would be seeing visions of the war not visions of a girl who you never met before.

Joe: Yeah that's true now that you think about it. I mean I thought of all things it'd be flashbacks of the war or Jill's death. I never imagined it'd be this. I hope Dr. Rhodes can explain it to me and hopefully help me. I hope Miss Anders helps Jimmy. But I do say it is quite a coincidence because Jimmy got it only his was in a car accident that's what makes our encounters and fears differ from one another(pauses; gets wide eyed) I have to ask Jimmy where he was driving at and where he got into the accident at like what location. I better go ask him now.

John: No Joe the best thing for you to do is get some rest.

Joe: Oh I can't sleep knowing this plus what good would it do me anyway?

He gets up and walks toward the stairs

John: Joe you took a sleeping pill. It's going to knock you out any minute now and if it knocks you out while you're going up those stairs you will fall down and possibly hurt yourself or break your neck and let me tell you it'll end in two ways either death or paralysis. And you will be of no help to yourself or Vikki either way so please as your father I kindly ask you to please(grits his teeth) get back on the couch and lie down so you can rest!

Joe:(looks back at him; reluctantly listens).

He comes back to the couch and lies back down

John: That's better.

He puts the blankets back on him

John: You know Joe I positively hate it when you make me talk like this. I sound like my mother.

Joe:(grunts).

John:(gives him the "really" look) You sound like the Frankenstein Monster every time you do that.

Joe: I do the Frankenstein Monster growl better than Karloff!

John: Now Joe Karloff was a legend!

Joe: And I'm a Veteran!

John: In which I am proud of you for.

Joe: Dad did you ever get mad at me for joining?

John: No son not at all if anything I was happy you were willing to fight for this beautiful country but I was also worried.

Joe: You were worried?

John: Indeed I was son. I mean hell you faced great danger and nuclear bombs out there plus you even took out Nazis and a German cannon all by yourself. Plus a few Hitler youths who had joined their army as well. That is courage and nerves of steel right there. You even nearly bled to death after being shot in your right upper arm. You weren't afraid to look death in the face. Once you were honorably discharged after being promoted to staff sergeant and in the hospital they told me that you had been shot and it probably didn't look good for you so I prayed to god every day and every night in the hopes you'd be ok and guess what you're here now.

Joe: Did mom ever worry about me?

John: Your mother wasn't around Joe.

Joe: What do you mean?

John: She died after Jill's birth just by a few hours.

Joe: That was long before I went in. Hell I was only 3 years old.

John: Yep I'm sorry to inform you of that son.

Joe: So I never knew my own mother. I always thought she divorced you and didn't want anything to do with us after I went in.

John:(perplexed by his statement) wait a minute Joe you knew she was dead when you went in didn't you?

Joe:(eyes widen; facepalms) oh how stupid can I get? Of course I knew I just-oh brother I think I'm on edge about what's happening to me now that it is lapsing my memory of things.

John: More like it's gotten you on edge to the point of you stressing about it. Joe your memory of certain things will come back. But you're not stupid so don't ever say that.

Joe: Nah but what I said was kind of dumb.

John: Hey we all make mistakes it's alright.

Joe: Maybe it's the(yawns).

John: It's the sleeping pill kicking in.

Joe:(sleepish) I feel exhausted.

Then as fast as a speeding bullet Joe falls asleep

John:(puts an extra blanket on Joe; turns out the table lamp; kisses him on the forehead).

He then goes to the kitchen, grabs his book and then to the recliner across from Joe and reads for a while

…...

A few hours later

While Joe is snoring up a storm and John is now in the kitchen reading his book, Vikki comes down the stairs and enters the kitchen

John: Hey Vikki.

Vikki: How's Joe?

John: He's better. He woke up a few hours ago and we talked about everything and he was worried about you and I told him you were fine and-

Vikki: Why is he still sleeping?

John: He got on edge and I told him that he needed to rest you know so he can be calm when Dr. Rhodes comes to see him.

Vikki: Oh ok. Thank god he's alright.

John: I know right. Anyways how's Jimmy?

Vikki: He's alright just resting because he is on edge too.

John: I wonder what is going on with the both of them.

Vikki: I don't know but I hope they both recover.

John: Me too.

Vikki: I'm going to go over there so that way when Joe wakes up i'll be right there.

John: Do you need any help getting over there or can you get it?

Vikki: I'll be fine but thanks anyway.

She walks into the living room where Joe is and sits on a chair next to him

Vikki:(stares at him; rubs his head).

Joe:(in his sleep; puts his hand on his head).

Vikki:(kisses him on the head and sits in the recliner across from him).

…...

2:03 P.M.

As Vikki is in the kitchen getting herself a glass of water, suddenly Joe starts moving in his sleep

John:(looks over to where Joe is) It looks like he is starting to wake up.

Vikki: Indeed it does. I'll go over to him.

John: Thank you Vikki.

Vikki: You're welcome.

She goes over to where Joe is

Joe:(stretches and opens his eyes).

Vikki: Hey honey how are you?

She kisses him on the lips

Joe:(opens his eyes) Hey baby doll.

He embraces her

Vikki: How are you feeling now?

Joe: I'm alright now still shaken up. Were you really worried when you saw me?

Vikki: You bet your life on it.

Joe: Oh don't say that please.

Vikki: No seriously honey I was. I mean when I saw you oh my god you looked as pale as a corpse and your lips were purple almost turning blue but since you're looking better now I feel relieved.

Joe: How's Jimmy?

Vikki: He's still a bit shaken up.

Joe: Can I go up there and talk to him?

Vikki: Sure if you want if you don't mind sharing your experience.

Joe: I don't mind at all.

Vikki: Then go right ahead.

Joe:(gets up; walks toward the stairs; stops and stares at Brenda's portrait).

Vikki: Joe?

Joe:(snaps out of his quick trance) yes?

Vikki: Everything alright?

Joe: Yes.

He walks upstairs and goes to Jimmy's door

Joe:(knocks on the door).

Inside Jimmy's room

Jimmy: Who is it?

On the other side

Joe: Open up and you'll find out.

Inside Jimmy's room

Jimmy: oh hey Joe come on in.

Joe:(comes in and closes the door).

Jimmy:(walks up to him).

They give eachother the bro hug

Joe: You got the hang of that real fast.

Jimmy: I guess you can say that.

Joe: Hey you alright? I heard the accident. I came up here to make sure you were alright.

Jimmy: I'm glad you're able to be up here because I was worrying about you.

Joe: Well that's very nice of you. I really appreciate it.

Jimmy: So do I Joe so do I. I guess that is the power of friendship.

Joe: True friendship that is and if i may ask how did my dad find out i was passed out in the ice chamber?

Jimmy: Well I told him after I found you.

Joe: You found me?

Jimmy: Yes Joe I did and to be strictly honest I thought you were dead and to make sure my gut wasn't right about that I went over and checked you for a pulse and luckily i found one a weak one but at least i found one otherwise you would have bought the farm by now.

Joe:(raises his eyebrows) wow that bad huh?

Jimmy: That's how bad off you were but you're ok now and that's all that matters.

Joe:(shakes his head) not quite.

Jimmy: why do you say that?

Joe: Because when I was inside the chamber I apparently saw Brenda's psychic spirit and it said to me Help me Joe. Now why would she want me to help her I mean I never knew her in real life.

Jimmy: Yeah I agree with you there.

Joe: Do you care to tell me what you saw in the accident well right before you crashed because I heard that you had a similar experience that I had.

Jimmy: Well I did and I saw a psychic spirit of a woman and she just had a look of terror on her face and then was pointing outward and I saw that I was going to crash so I stepped on my brakes as hard as I could but I crashed into a light pole and did damage to my bumper and a little to myself and I am still shook up by it as I never knew that woman when she was alive and how she knew I was going to crash.

Joe: Exactly just like I am all shook up about my experience because I never knew Brenda when she was alive and I (pauses) wait a minute did you say that you saw the psychic spirit of a woman and it was a woman you never met before while she was alive and she knew you were going to crash?

Jimmy: Yes I did.

Joe: Wait a minute Jimmy did you go by the Planetarium?

Jimmy: No why?

Joe: No reason I was just asking.

Jimmy:(nods).

Joe: I really hope Dr. Rhodes and Miss Anders can explain our experiences and hopefully help us conquer our fears well my fear because I am not sure if you're fearing yours.

Jimmy: Want me to be honest?

Joe: Yeah?

Jimmy: I am in fear because what if that happens to me and I get into a car crash and get killed.

Joe: Well in that case I hope Miss Anders can explain to you what you may need to do to conquer that fear.

Jimmy: I hope so.

…...

4:05 P.M.

As John is reading another book, there is a knock at the front door

John:(gets up; goes to the door; answers it) Hello.

There is a blonde man standing there with Laura

John:(sees Laura) Hello Laura.

Laura: Hi Bill. This is Dr. Rhodes.

John:(shakes his hand) Nice to meet you.

Dr. Rhodes:(shakes his hand) Thank you.

John: So-

Dr. Rhodes: I'm here to see a Joe Archer.

John: Well he's my son and he is here.

Dr. Rhodes: May I see him?

John: Sure thing. He is upstairs in his room.

Dr. Rhodes: Thank you.

John: I'll show you the way.

He and Dr. Rhodes go upstairs

Dr. Rhodes: If I can ask what has been going on with your son?

John: He has had an experience with ESP. Now I don't believe in that stuff but I figured that if he talked to you maybe he can tell you more than what he has told me or you can explain to him what has been happening.

Dr. Rhodes: Did someone die here?

John: Yes a young girl named Brenda. Joe never knew her but yet he believes that her spirit is trying to kill him as he was found passed out in an ice chamber room thing.

Dr. Rhodes: I have seen this before with ESP so I believe I can help him overcome it.

John: I hope so too(gets to the door of Joe's room) He's in here(opens Joe's door).

Joe:(sees his dad and Dr. Rhodes; assuming Dr. Rhodes is a shrink gets infuriated) Who is he? Get him out of here! I don't need a shrink!

John: Oh Joe relax take it easy. This is Dr. Rhodes. He has come to help you son.

Joe:(smiles; looks over to Dr. Rhodes) Dr. Rhodes.

Dr. Rhodes: Yes Joe you wanted to see me.

Joe: Yes I do. That's why I had my dad call you, in the hopes you can help me.

John: I'll leave you two alone.

He opens the door, leaves the room, shuts the door, and goes downstairs

Dr. Rhodes: I am able to help you Joe but first you must tell me the start of your experience well encounters.

Joe: Well it all started when I first came here which was yesterday and it was after everyone including my wife went to bed and I stayed down here just to look around and I was staring at Miss Brenda Ames' photo as something was drawing me to it as she had died in this house.

Dr. Rhode: She died? How?

Joe: Her fiancée, Jimmy Dalton told me it was an accident but I believe someone killed her. So far I haven't met those who were close to Jimmy and Brenda to find out for sure. Anyways I stared at her portrait and then I went to the ice chamber and out of curiosity I opened the door. Then as the door slowly opened there was a frozen figure standing right in front of me and it extended its arm out and said help me Joe and I looked closely at the thing and it was Brenda as her body is kept in there because she believed she could be brought back to life after death. Anyways after that I told my father about it and he didn't believe me. So after I told him, I went to my room and told my wife about the whole thing and she believed me somewhat and then I went to bed almost immediately and the next thing I remember is feeling cold in my bed and I had a lot of sheets on me and it didn't matter because the room got colder and colder and a dark shadow passed over me and I woke up and walked to my door and my door knob was getting all frosted up like if nitrogen or liquid nitrogen was being sprayed onto it and it even got a blue glow around it and then I opened the door and even though the knob was cold it didn't even phase me. Anyways I got downstairs and I stared at Brenda's portrait again and the next thing I remember is I opened the door and walked in as if something was luring me in there and the next thing I remember is I was in the back of the ice chamber, saw Brenda's psychic spirit again and then everything went black around me.

Dr. Rhodes: Can you remember anything after everything went black?

Joe: Well the next thing I remember is waking up on the couch downstairs and that's it.

Dr. Rhodes: Of course you did tell your father about your experience didn't you?

Joe: Well to be honest I did but only after I started remembering things.

Dr. Rhode: So you told him and then what?

Joe: I went back to sleep and then I woke up again and told my wife and she believed me. Then I came up here to try and clear my mind.

Dr. Rhodes: So Joe you said Brenda died here? Where is it she died at?

Joe: On the stairs. She fell down the stairs.

Dr. Rhodes:(nods his head).

Joe: Dr. Rhodes what can I do? What can you do to help me? I really need your help.

Dr. Rhodes: Well Joe first of all to get started with the experience of ESP we must go to the source of where it started.

Joe: You mean-

Dr. Rhodes: Yes the ice chamber.

Joe:(in fear) No no no I can't go through that again! Not again! I am afraid to live that..well, relive that experience again!

Dr. Rhodes: Joe you must because that's the only way you will be able to find out exactly what happened to Brenda and how you'll eventually get over it.

Joe: Oh I suppose I could but I don't want to die in that ice chamber.

Dr. Rhodes: You won't Joe trust me on this.

Joe: So when should we start you know the session of ESP?

Dr. Rhodes: Whenever you are ready to have that experience.

Joe: Alright.

Meanwhile in Jimmy's room

Laura:(knocks on the door).

Jimmy:(from inside) who is it?

Laura: It's Miss Anders Jimmy.

Jimmy: Oh come in Laura.

Laura:(comes in; closes the door) How are you doing?

Jimmy: Still shook up a bit.

Laura: I don't blame you because I would be too and in fact I was in a situation similar to yours and Joe's.

Jimmy: You were?

Laura: Yes and it was a while back when I was working for the Cloister Foundation and after Dr. Sydney Cloister died his Psychic spirit haunted me for a bit but when Dr. Rhodes helped me with the ESP experiences and after we found out who Dr. Cloister's real killer was I decided to specialize in the practice of ESP and I believe that what you had this morning was the first very first part of a long experience.

Jimmy: But how will I move on from this? I mean I lost my soon to be wife 4 months ago and I still have that hanging on my mind and I just want to get this ESP experience thing over with.

Laura: It'll be over you just need to be patient.

Jimmy: I will try to be Laura it's just that well you know.

Laura: yes Jimmy I do.

Jimmy: How's Joe?

Laura: Dr. Rhodes is helping him right now.

Jimmy: I hope Joe gets over his seeing as he lost his sister Jill 2 years ago in a horrific car accident with her boyfriend Buzz Gunderson or whatever his name was.

Laura:(testing Jimmy) And you almost had a bad car accident this morning am I right?

Jimmy: yes and I still thank god you came and took me home.

Laura: I think Jill's spirit has contacted you.

Jimmy: But she never knew me when she was alive.

Laura: No but I think since you are a friend of Joe's now I think she decided to reach out to you from beyond her grave just like what was your soon to be wife's name?

Jimmy: Brenda.

Laura: Just like Brenda decided to reach out to Joe. Same difference right?

Jimmy: I guess yeah.

Laura: When do you want to start your ESP session?

Jimmy: Any time I guess.

Laura: but first thing's first in order to start it you must go to the place where it started which is where you crashed at.

Jimmy:(in fear) No no no I can't do that again!

Laura: You must Jimmy in order to start the ESP session you must go to the base of where you had an encounter with a spirit.

Jimmy: I suppose you're right.

Laura: I am now let's go.

Jimmy: Ok just give me a few minutes to get ready.

Laura: Take your time. I'll wait downstairs.

She leaves the room and walks downstairs to wait

Meanwhile in Joe's room

Joe:(takes a deep breath) I'm ready to have my ESP experience. I just need to get my hair combed and just a few things put away.

Dr. Rhodes: Take your time it's no rush. I'll wait downstairs.

He leaves Joe's room and goes downstairs to wait for him

While downstairs, he is met up by Laura

Dr. Rhodes: Laura where's Jimmy?

Laura: getting ready so he and I can go to the place where he had the start of his ESP psychic experience. Where's Joe?

Dr. Rhodes: Putting a few things away before doing his ESP session.

Suddenly doors close and both Jimmy and Joe come out of their rooms and are met up by one another

Jimmy: Hey Joe you nervous?

Joe: Yes I'm paralyzed with fear but I have to do it. Where are you headed?

Jimmy: Do the same thing only by the place where I crashed.

Joe:(grabs his hand) I wish you luck.

Jimmy: You too.

They both go downstairs

Jimmy: I'm ready Laura.

Laura: Ok let's go Jimmy.

Jimmy: Do I have to drive?

Laura: If you want to but if you're too scared we can walk.

Jimmy: Joe what should I do?

Joe: Just drive you'll be fine. You have Laura with you.

Jimmy: Alright.

He and Laura then go out, get in the car, and leave

Dr. Rhodes: Was that Jimmy?

Joe: yes.

Dr. Rhodes: he seemed to have a look of fear on him.

Joe: Who can blame him just like who can blame me?

Dr. Rhodes: Very true. Now let's go to the ice chamber.

They go to the ice chamber

Joe:(stares at the door).

The blue light blinks repeatedly

Dr. Rhodes: is this it?

Joe:(nods).

Dr. Rhodes: How do you feel now?

Joe:(shivers) starting to feel cold as before.

Dr. Rhodes: And how cold was that?

Joe: Like a corpse.

Dr. Rhodes:(nods).

Joe:(shivers).

He begins walking closer to the door

The door knob begins to frost up again

Joe:(eyes get big for a moment).

The frost begins to glow a bluish glow

Joe:(staring at the door knob) uh Dr. Rhodes.

Dr. Rhodes:(comes closer to the door) yes Joe?

Joe: the door knob it's beginning to frost up and glow blue.

Dr. Rhodes: Did that happen before?

Joe: Yes.

Dr. Rhodes:(stares at the blue frosted up knob).

Joe: what do I do now?

Dr. Rhodes: Open the door.

Joe:(in fear; shakes his head) No.

Dr. Rhodes: You must do exactly as you did before. Open the door Joe.

Joe:(gulps; puts his hand on the knob; closes his eyes tightly).

He then slowly opens the door

Joe:(opens his eyes slowly).

He then sees Brenda's psychic frozen spirit

Joe:(eyes get big; gasps; pants in fear).

Dr. Rhodes:(sees Brenda's psychic frozen spirit as well).

Brenda begins walking toward Joe

Joe:(in fear; shakes his head; yells) N-No! NOOOO!

He runs toward the stairs but bumps into the wall, falls down, gets up, sits against the wall, and puts his face in his lap

Dr. Rhodes:(eyes get big for a minute).

Brenda extends her arm out but disappears shortly after

Dr. Rhodes:(turns his attention to Joe and goes toward him; puts his hand on Joe's shoulder) It's alright now.

Joe:(looks up) did you see it?

Dr. Rhodes: Yes I did and I'm going to go in there so stay here.

Joe:(in fear) No but-

Dr. Rhodes: Stay here you'll be alright.

Joe:(grunts).

Dr. Rhodes puts a chair against the door to keep it open, goes inside, looks around to see if he can find Brenda's frozen psychic spirit but can't find it, then sees a peculiar looking ice chest, dusts the frost off of it, sees Brenda's dead body, gets wide eyed, comes back out, and closes the door

Joe: Well?

Dr. Rhodes: I have a feeling...a feeling that something else happened here.

Joe: How can you be sure?

Dr. Rhodes: You said Brenda died in an accident. Here?

Joe: Yes(looks up to Brenda's portrait).

Dr. Rhodes:(does the same thing and stares at it) Joe.

Joe: Yes?

Dr. Rhodes: I want you to concentrate on Brenda's portrait.

Joe begins to not only stare but concentrate on Brenda's portrait

Dr. Rhodes does the same thing

They continue to stare at the portrait for a while

Soon enough Brenda's portrait starts to go into more of a flashback as her unfrozen psychic spirit is staring back down at Dr. Rhodes and Joe

Joe and Dr. Rhodes stare back at her

Brenda begins to slowly go up the stairs

Joe and Dr. Rhodes slowly follow her and look up

Brenda continues to make her way up the stairs

Joe stares up at her watching her every move

Dr. Rhodes does the same

Soon Brenda makes it up the stairs

Dr. Rhodes continues to stare at her

Joe gets wide eyed

Soon Brenda tumbles down the stairs

Joe watches her body roll down the stairs and her neck break

Dr. Rhodes stares at her corpse then turns his attention back to the stairs

Joe does the same thing

Brenda walks up a second time

Joe eyes her

She tumbles down the stairs again

Dr. Rhodes and Joe watch her body roll like a ragdoll down the stairs

Joe gets a sad look on his face then it turns stern and he stares up the stairs again

Brenda walks up the stairs for a third time

Joe continues to eye her as well as Dr. Rhodes too

Brenda tumbles down the stairs again

Dr. Rhodes and Joe watch as her body rolls down the stairs and disappears

They are silent for a brief moment

Joe:(wide eyed) It's as if someone-

Dr. Rhodes: Someone pushed her.

Joe:(shakes his head) oh my how's Jimmy going to react to this?

Dr. Rhodes: I cannot answer that.

Joe: Well my hunch was right. She was murdered.

…...

A few hours later

Jimmy and Laura are back from where Jimmy crashed and they are stunned at their ESP experience. However unbeknownst to them, Joe and Dr. Rhodes are also stunned by theirs as well. Jimmy and Joe spend a minute talking while Dr. Rhodes and Laura do too.

Jimmy: Joe how was your ESP experience?

Joe:(shakes his head) Jimmy(puts his arm around him) I have some unfortunate news well more like an unfortunate discovery.

Jimmy: I do too.

Joe: Tell me yours first.

Jimmy: Well when Laura and I did the ESP experience by where I crashed I saw a psychic version of a car and a woman inside the car and she had this look of fear and this car wasn't going fast at all but suddenly it was like something struck it in order for it to crash. The woman and young man driving were dead.

Joe: Jimmy do you know who's ESP spirits you saw and please tell me.

Jimmy: I think I saw your sister Jill's and a blonde man's. You said Buzz Gunderson was killed with her.

Joe: No who I meant was Jim Stark. Buzz was her ex. I'm sorry I wrongly informed you.

Jimmy: It's fine but my ESP experience kind of gave me the hint that Jill's death was no accident.

Joe: You mean she was murdered?!

Jimmy: I think so.

Joe: Who could have a motive for murdering her?!

Jimmy: That part is not so clear to me.

Joe: Alright.

Jimmy: So Joe weren't you going to tell me about yours?

Joe: Oh yeah so anyway I focus my eyes onto Brenda's portrait and then suddenly it takes me to a flashback to I guess the day Brenda died because then she starts walking up the stairs and I follow her and that continues until she is about to get to the top step and then out of nowhere she tumbles down the stairs in the matter as if someone had pushed her down.

Jimmy: I suppose that does make sense but still why would anyone want to hurt Brenda?

Joe: Why would anyone want to hurt Jill?

Jimmy: Well you did say Buzz was abusive to her right?

Joe: Yeah.

Jimmy: And how did he react to Jill dumping him?

Joe: I don't even want to talk about it.

Jimmy: Joe please tell me.

Joe: Alright well he did follow her around and stalked her and after her death it was like he disappeared. But still why would anyone want to kill her? She never done harm to nobody.

Jimmy: Same thing with Brenda she never caused trouble or did anyone wrong. Who would kill her? And why?

Joe: How did your ex girlfriend uh what's her name?

Jimmy: Heather Watkins.

Joe: How did Heather take it when you broke up with her?

Jimmy: Oh not good at all she kept begging me to take her back and I refused but once she found out I was dating her former best friend Brenda obviously she started pestering Brenda.

Joe:(raises his eyebrows) wow she must have been a sore ex huh? Well what about uh her ex boyfriend uh Sean how did he take it?

Jimmy:(puts his head in his hands) oh Joe I cannot even begin to describe it.

Joe: Tell me Jimmy.

Jimmy: Well he would follow her wherever and would attack her in a dark alley as he didn't want her but he also didn't want anyone to have her as well.

Joe: What do you mean by he didn't want her?

Jimmy: He didn't want her as a girlfriend he wanted her as a goddamn punching bag. I told her during the years she and Sean were together I told her to get away from him as he was abusing her in all types of ways.

Joe:(shaking his head) God fuckin damn that's terrible. Poor Brenda.

Jimmy: How was it with Jill once she dated Jim and dumped Buzz. Did Buzz only stalk her and follow her around or did he do other stuff?

Joe:(tears streaming down his face; shaking his head) No he also threatened her life and even well you know.

Jimmy:(knows what he is talking about) Oh wow(shakes his head) Damn Joe.

Joe:(nodding his head) Yes damn! Hey Jimmy I'm so sorry about what happened to Brenda. I now believe in my heart that Sean and Heather had something to do with her death.

Jimmy: Well there were two of my friends who crushed on her even though they knew I was her man.

Joe: Who were they?

Jimmy: Donnie Gaines and Eddie Hudson.

Joe: How much did they crush on Brenda?

Jimmy: Donnie wrote her love notes and Eddie made an advance on her.

Joe: did you allow that?

Jimmy: No I only found out.

Joe: Did they ever try to hurt Brenda or assault her in any way?

Jimmy: No not at all because Donnie was abused at home and Eddie was jumped by Sean's group of friends including Sean himself so yeah.

Joe: They give me a bit of suspicion but not as much as Sean and Heather.

Jimmy: Do you think that Buzz guy is still alive?

Joe: All I can say is he better be.

Jimmy: How do you feel about him?

Joe: Look at my fucking hand and you'll see.

Jimmy:(sees Joe's clenched fist) I feel that way too Joe so I do not blame you.

Joe: What do you think about Jill's death?

Jimmy: I think Buzz had something to do with it as he is the only person with a motive to hurt or murder your sister.

Joe: Just like I feel that Sean and Heather have something to do with Brenda's death as they are the only ones who would have a motive.

Jimmy: I just hope we can stop seeing their spirits and they can rest because I do not want to be in an accident or in fear of one every time I go to work.

Joe: And I don't want to be lured into the ice chamber.

Jimmy: So do we continue to do our ESP experiences?

Joe: If we want to discover the truth behind their deaths.

Jimmy: I suppose but I do not want to get into a car accident every time I go to work.

Joe: Well I don't want to be lured into the ice chamber and freeze to death.

Jimmy: I just hope we can find peace you know.

Joe: I hope so too.

They then sit around thinking about how they will handle the truth once they discover it

Narrator: Well there you have it Joe and Jimmy want to find the truth behind Jill and Brenda's deaths but that will take more than a minute, hour, or second as they will go through more ESP experiences. We know how Brenda and Jill died but we do not know who is responsible. So please tune in next time for more of Friends of the dead.

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Sixth Sense:

Friends of the Dead part 2

Narrator: Tonight I bring you the second part of Friends of the dead in this episode of the Sixth Sense. This time Joe and Jimmy have seen and experienced the first part of ESP now they must experience it more and more and hopefully find the truth behind the possible murders of Brenda and Jill. You may ask will they find the truth and the answer to that question well you will have to find out that answer by watching. So without further ado sit back, relax, prepare to get chilled to the bone, prepare for your blood to boil, prepare to scream or cry or even faint, and enjoy the second part of Friends of the Dead.

While Joe and Jimmy wonder about what will happen next, Dr. Rhodes comes up to them

Joe: Yes Dr. Rhodes?

Dr. Rhodes: Joe same time tomorrow for the ESP experience.

Joe: I-I-I-I-I don't know doc I'm still frightened.

Dr. Rhodes: Joe you're the threshold in which the ESP works and you do know that this won't go away until you face it.

Joe: I suppose you're right.

Dr. Rhodes: I am so you get a good rest and i'll see you tomorrow.

Joe: Alright.

Dr. Rhodes then walks out the door but is met up by Bill

Bill: Dr. Rhodes.

Dr. Rhodes: Yes?

Bill: What should I do in case he gets lured to that ice chamber again?

Dr. Rhodes: I think he'll be fine but just in case just keep a real sharp eye on him every now and then once he is asleep.

Bill: I'll do my best.

Dr. Rhodes: Alright.

Bill goes back inside

Laura and Jimmy are talking

Laura: Same time tomorrow Jimmy.

Jimmy: I don't know if I dare Laura.

Laura: You have to Jimmy in order to be rid of the visions and have a possible truth just like Joe is doing you also must face it too.

Jimmy: Alright.

Laura: Goodnight Jimmy.

Jimmy: Goodnight.

Laura leaves

Bill closes the door and locks it

Bill: Well how do you two feel?

Joe: Still the same, frightened.

Jimmy: Me too.

Bill: Well let's hope they can help you both get rid of the visions.

Joe: I don't know if I ever will.

Bill: You will Joe have faith.

Joe: I lost that.

Bill: You'll gain it again well I'm off to bed goodnight.

Joe and Jimmy: Goodnight.

Bill goes up to his room and shuts the door

Jimmy: I suppose your dad is-Joe are you alright?

Joe:(shivering).

Jimmy: Joe? Joe?

Joe:(shivering) I'm cold just like before.

Jimmy: the windows aren't open and neither are the doors.

Joe: No I feel as cold as a corpse.

Jimmy: Joe it's probably your nerves why don't you go off to bed.

Joe:(turns around and walks toward the stairs).

Jimmy: See you in the morning Joe.

Joe walks up the stairs not saying a word

Jimmy:(to himself; perplexed) That's odd he's not saying a word.

Joe walking up the stairs begins to collapse

Jimmy: Joe!

He gets closer

Jimmy: Joe are you alright?

Joe straightens up and continues walking in a trance like state

Jimmy:(to himself) That's really odd. Oh well he'll probably snap out of it.

He goes up to his room and shuts the door

Meanwhile in Joe's room

Joe walks in

Vera: Hey honey how are you? How did it go?

Joe walks into the bathroom not saying a word

Vera:(believing him to be horrified by the ESP) I know it was scary but you'll be rid of seeing Brenda and she'll rest.

Joe combs his hair then yawns

Vera:(to herself) That's odd he isn't saying anything.

Joe comes out of the bathroom

Vera:(moves over) climb in.

Joe does so still in a trance state and turns the light off

Vera: Joe? Honey you ok?

Joe falls asleep

Vera believing he'll snap out of it goes to sleep as well

12:30 A.M.

The door knob begins to freeze and the room begins to get colder and colder

Joe:(in his sleep; shivering).

His hair begins to get a snow white stripe in it

Joe continues shivering then turns onto his other side

The presence begins to get colder and colder

Joe puts the blanket over himself

The cold draft begins to seemingly go away

2:45 A.M.

The cold draft returns again only this time making itself 20 degrees below zero cold

Joe shivers again

The door knob gets an icy blue glow around it

Then a shadow passes over Joe's body

Joe then awakens and gets out of bed in a trance state

He goes toward the door knob and opens the door

He then goes down the stairs again

Meanwhile Joe is coming down the stairs in a trance like state, Bill is in his bed room sleeping not hearing Joe's footsteps

After getting downstairs, Joe looks up and stares up at Brenda's portrait then he goes to the door of the ice chamber

He stares at the door for a brief minute and then the door knob does the exact same thing the one in his room did

Suddenly Brenda's frozen psychic spirit comes up behind him

Joe begins to shiver again

Brenda:(in a ghost whisper) Joe!

Joe turns around and his eyes widen

Brenda: Help me! Please help me!

Joe begins shivering

Brenda then disappears

Joe then turns his attention to the door

The blue light flickers faster

Joe opens the door and walks into the ice chamber

As he gets inside, he looks around and goes to the back of the chamber

Suddenly the door slams shut and is seemingly locked

Upstairs Bill hears the door slam and wakes up

Bill: what in the world was that? Better go check.

He gets up and leaves his room

Then he looks over to Joe's room door

Bill: Better see if he is in there.

He opens the door

He looks in and sees that Joe is gone

Bill: Oh no! I better go get him before he repeats his action from last night.

He then closes the door and goes downstairs

After he gets downstairs, he sees the door to the ice chamber is closed

Bill: That only means one thing that Joe is in there.

He then tries to pry the door open

Bill: Joe! You in there?

Inside the ice chamber

Joe:(hears Bill; snaps out of it; faints).

Outside the chamber

Bill:(hears the thud; tries to open the door but the door is still seemingly locked).

Inside the chamber

Joe begins to get frost in his hair

Outside the chamber

Bill is finally able to open the door and goes inside

He then finds Joe passed out again

Bill: Oh Joe not again.

He picks him up and carries him to the couch

After laying him down on the couch, Bill goes upstairs and gets some blankets

Joe remains unconscious

Meanwhile upstairs, Jimmy is getting ready for work yet again and as soon as he gets out of his room he runs into Bill

Jimmy: Bill you're up early what happened?

Bill: Joe went into the ice chamber again and I found him unconscious.

Jimmy: Again?

Bill: Yes.

Jimmy: I'm going to go down and look.

Bill: Alright.

Jimmy goes down and goes to where Joe is

Jimmy:(whispers) Oh Joe not again.

He feels Joe's neck for a pulse

Jimmy:(feels a strong pulse) thank god.

He then sees that Joe's hair has a white stripe in it

Jimmy: That's weird he never had that before.

Bill comes down with the blankets

Jimmy: Do you need me to help you?

Bill: No thanks Jimmy I can do it but thanks for the offer.

Jimmy: You're welcome. I wonder if his ESP experience caused this.

Bill: Well I know something did.

Jimmy: Poor Joe.

Bill: It is a good thing I went to check his room and came down here otherwise he would have froze to death.

He then notices the white stripe in Joe's hair

Bill: That's strange Joe never had that in his hair before but oh well he'll cover it with hair dye.

Then he puts the blankets on Joe to bring his temperature back to normal and his color back in both his skin and lips

Jimmy: I don't mean to rush off but i'm going to make a second attempt to go to work again.

Bill: Ok but please be careful.

Jimmy then goes outside, gets in his car, starts it up, and drives off

Meanwhile Bill is rubbing Joe's head to warm him up a little bit

…

4:50 A.M.

Joe still remains unconscious and Bill remains by his side so that way when he wakes up Bill can explain to him his actions again

While that is going on, Jimmy is driving down the road thinking about Joe

Jimmy: I hope Joe is alright. Eh he can pull through. He got injured in World War II and survived so this is nothing to him. I have true faith in him.

Then suddenly he sees Jill's reflection in the rear view mirror staring at him

Jimmy looks in the back seat and sees Jill's psychic spirit

Then he turns back around and crashes real hard in a pole

The airbag goes off knocking Jimmy out

While Jimmy is unconscious at the wheel, back home Joe is still unconscious as well and Bill continues to remain by his son's side

…

6:50 A.M.

While Joe remains unconscious, Jimmy regains consciousness only after Laura spotted him again and they get to talking

Laura: Jimmy did you see Jill again?

Jimmy: Yes I did and she had that same look in her eye just plain fear.

Laura: Wow this must be worse than last time.

Jimmy: It is because this time the crash knocked me unconscious.

Laura: Jill's spirit must be wanting to tell you something.

Jimmy: More like kill me.

Laura: Why would Jill want to kill you? Why do you think that?

Jimmy: Because this time and last time it was when I am driving that she sees me and I see her and then she causes me to stare at her and drive off the road and hit a light pole.

Laura: Jimmy she never knew you so you can't really say she wants to kill you.

Jimmy: But why is she causing me to crash?

Laura: That part isn't clear to me yet but you and I will find the answer later on when we do our ESP experience now let me drive you back home.

Jimmy: Alright.

He hands her the keys and gets in the passenger seat

Laura then starts the car up and drives Jimmy back home

Meanwhile Laura is bringing Jimmy back, Bill is in his chair when suddenly Joe starts moving around

Bill:(sees Joe moving around; goes over to him) Joe you alright? How do you feel?

Joe:(waking up) What happened? Where Am I?

Bill: It's alright you're on the couch and I believe you can explain what happened.

Joe:(dazed) No I can't.

Bill: Joe I found you in the ice camber again.

Joe: You did?!

Bill: Yes son I did now you can explain the rest.

Joe: Dad I simply can't remember my actions.

Bill: Well just tell me what happened before or after you went to bed.

Joe: Well before I went to bed I was talking to Jimmy then(pauses; suddenly remembers) I got cold again only this time the coldness increased.

Bill: Ok you got cold again then what happened?

Joe:(remembering) then I went into a trance evidently as I could feel Brenda's presence all around both Jimmy and myself.

Bill: Joe it was probably just an open window and you must have zoned out of the conversation.

Joe: No dad I swear I felt Brenda's presence and no windows were open.

Bill: Son your imagination is running away with you again.

Joe: Dad I swear it's the truth. Oh it's no use trying to convince you why you just think I'm a basket case a um nut job a lunatic uh-

Bill: Joe-

Joe: a crazy man! A nutcase! A loon! A-

Bill: Joe that's enough.

Joe: A maniac! A deranged man! A Mad man! A mad person! Umm Insane probably! A Schizoid! Ummm Schizophrenic! An Imbecile! Uh Mentally ill! Umm-

Bill: Joe stop it please son!

Joe: A Raver! A mental Case! A Psychopath! Uh Uh Uh a Sociopath! Umm Demented! An idiot probably! Maybe a person who is has an Antisocial Personality! Uh Bedlamite! An Oddball! Ummm a Screwball! Uh maybe a-

Bill: Joe stop it that's enough!

Joe: Oh really?! Then maybe you think I'm-

Bill: Don't you dare!

Joe: A-

Bill: Joe I'm not playing!

Joe: Satanist or Wiccan or oh yeah Norman Bates!

Bill slaps him across the face

Joe rubs his face

Bill: That hurt me more than it did you son.

Joe:(in shock) Dad you hit me.

Bill: Yes you're right I did.

Joe: Why?

Bill: To bring you back to your senses.

Joe: What?!

Bill: Joe I don't want you thinking that I think you're a psychopath or sociopath or anything like that.

Joe: Ok so if you don't think of me as that then what do you think of me as and of this whole thing?! I want an answer!

Bill: Joe I believe you're frightened and scared and only dreaming of these things happening and-

Joe:(angrily shaking his head) you're doin it again!

Bill: Ok what am I doing again?! You tell me!

Joe:(raises voice) YOU'RE ALL TELLING ME HOW IT IS A DREAM WHEN I KNOW IN FACT THAT ALL THESE THINGS HAPPENING ARE REAL JUST PLAIN REAL JUST AS REAL AS REAL CAN BE! JUST THAT!

Bill: Calm down son and lower your voice.

Joe: NO I WILL NOT LOWER MY VOICE BECAUSE FRANKLY DAD YOU THINK I'M INSANE WHEN CLEARLY I AM SANE AND OF SOUND MIND AND I KNOW WHAT HAS BEEN HAPPENING BECAUSE I FELT IT AND SEEN IT FOR MYSELF!

Bill: Joe take it easy my boy.

Joe: OH SURE TAKE IT EASY. OH I'LL TAKE IT EASY ALRIGHT WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER(pauses then continues) YOU SEE DAD I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I MEAN I HAVE BEEN PUSHED AND PULLED AND POKED AND PRODDED AND PUNCHED AND KICKED THIS WAY AND THAT WAY AND THIS DIRECTION AND THAT DIRECTION UNTIL I CAN'T STAND IT OR ANYONE ANYMORE! TO YOU I MAY BE CRAZY BUT LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING OK I WAS A WORLD WAR 2 SOLDIER AND I AM A WORLD WAR 2 VETERAN AND I HAVE DECORATIONS AND MEMENTOS AND I AM BATTLING PTSD DUE TO WHAT I SAW LUCKILY THE PTSD IS AT EASE BUT STILL I CAN NEVER FORGET CERTAIN THINGS I SAW LIKE STARVING AND DYING AND SKINNY JEWISH CHILDREN JUST LOOKING AT ME BEGGING FOR HELP! IT WAS AN ATROCITY BUT THAT IS BESIDES THE POINT BECAUSE THE POINT I AM TRYING TO GET ACROSS IS THAT I KNOW WHAT I AM SEEING AND FEELING HERE IS NOT I REPEAT NOT IN MY MIND!

Bill: Joe my boy calm down just take a breather and relax.

Joe: RELAX?! RELAX?! OH SURE I'LL-

Bill slaps him across the face hard enough to knock him onto his ass

Joe:(in shock) You hit me again dad?!

Bill:(annoyed and infuriated; gritting his teeth) Yes I did and that was only your face next it'll be my fist meeting your face or my hand, belt, or foot meeting your backside or a bullet from my gun meeting your brain and if you don't think I have enough guts or courage to do any of those things well you just test my temper one more time boy!

Joe:(knows what he means) Dad you can't use the belt on me I'm not 4 years old or a baby anymore. That stuff only works on them. Plus you wouldn't punch me or kill me.

Bill: Well the killing part I went too far on that but the others I meant what I said and that's it.

Joe:(eyes widen).

Bill: And do you know why I slapped you?

Joe: No I don't.

Bill: To bring you back to your senses.

Joe: Oh.

Bill: And I just want you to know that yes I knew you fought in the second world war and yes I know you battle PTSD which luckily is under control now but I don't want you to ever ever think that I think you're a Psycho.

Joe: But then why don't you believe me?!

Bill: Because I don't think those things are happening.

Joe: Yeah probably because oh let's see uh yeah you're not experiencing them!

Bill: That may be it.

Joe: No there's no maybe about anything dad! That is it!

Bill: Look Joe this whole ghost esp thing needs to end because one of these days you'll walk into the freezer and never come out!

Joe: Well it is not your decision to end it dad because I need to find out who killed Brenda and why and look Jimmy is going through the same as I am.

Bill: Nope Jimmy went to work so maybe his was from a lack of sleep.

Then suddenly the door opens and Laura comes in with an injured Jimmy clinging onto her

Bill: Oh my god miss Anders what happened to him?

Laura: He had another encounter with Jill's spirit and this time he got injured.

Bill:(eyes widen).

Joe goes up to Jimmy

Joe: Hey Jimster what happened?

Jimmy: I got into a bad accident.

Joe: Oh gee i'm so sorry that happened to you well thank god you're alive.

Jimmy: Yeah and wow you recovered fast.

Joe: I know.

Jimmy: Did your dad tell you?

Joe: Yes he did and I remember all that happened.

Jimmy: That's good.

Joe: Well I mean I remember you and I were talking and how I felt Brenda's presence around us.

Jimmy: Yeah and then you went into a trance of some kind because you went up to bed without saying a word.

Joe: I don't remember that but I do remember that as I got into my room Vera was talking to me but I didn't respond to her or anything like I just fell asleep and then I woke up hours later and walked down the stairs and-

Bill:(listening) Go on.

Joe: Oh you're finally listening dad?

Bill: Don't start.

Joe: Anyways as I got down the stairs I looked up at Brenda's portrait and the room got cold again and the doorknob to the ice chamber got its frost all around it and the blue glow around it and then I walked over to it as if something was luring me there but as I got to the door I felt a coldness behind me and I turned around and I saw Brenda. Then after I saw her I opened the door then I walked into the chamber and after that the door slammed hard.

Bill: But before all of that I went to your room Joe to check to see if you were in bed and you weren't so I knew you came down stairs and I knew right away you were inside the ice chamber so I went to the door and I tried to open it but it was locked and I called out to you.

Joe: You called out to me dad?

Bill: Yes.

Joe:(remembers) Oh yeah you did and then I snapped out of it but I fainted at the same time and after that I woke up on the couch.

Bill: Yeah because I got you out of there.

Joe: Thank god you did.

Bill: Yes thank god.

Jimmy: Wow Joe that is quite an encounter!

Joe: It is if you ask me. So Jimmy what happened to you?

Jimmy: the same thing I was driving to work and suddenly I saw Jill again and I crashed into a light pole but the airbag went off and knocked me out.

Joe: Yeah I can see that by the bruise on your neck, bump on your head well not bump but gash, and the swollen eye.

Jimmy: Yeah Ow oh my head hurts uh I think I'm gonna go lie down the pain is too unbearable.

Joe: Uh Jimmy I think your wounds should be addressed first so I'm going to go up there and help you.

Jimmy: Thanks Joe but I don't want to put this on you I mean after all you almost froze to death.

Joe: Ah don't worry it's no trouble at all.

Jimmy: That's kind of you(eyes widen).

Joe: What is it?

Jimmy: Your hair you have a white streak in it.

Joe:(shocked) What?! Let me look in the mirror!

He goes to a nearby mirror

Joe:(sees the white streak) Well I'll be damned I didn't have that before.

Jimmy: I know.

Joe: Did I dye my hair?! I must have well if I did I do not remember it.

Jimmy: I don't think it's hair dye.

Joe: Eh whatever it is it'll go away.

Then they both go upstairs so that way Joe can take care of the gash on Jimmy's forehead

…

While Joe and Jimmy are upstairs, there is a sudden knock on the door

Jimmy: Who's there?

No answer

Joe: Whoever it is say your name!

No answer

Jimmy: I think the knocking is coming from downstairs.

Joe: Let me check.

He leaves Jimmy's room and goes down the stairs

The knocking gets louder and louder

Joe: Ok ok hold your houses.

The knocking gets more loud than before

Joe:(walking towards the door).

The knocking gets to the point of pounding

Joe: Ok whoever it is you sound as if you're in dire need of help.

He opens the door and sees a girl about Jimmy's age standing there

The girl: finally somebody opens the door!

Joe: Uh young lady my eyes are up here.

The girl looks up and gets a shocked expression on her face

Joe: Why are you staring at me like that?!

The girl: You're not Jimmy Dalton who are you?!

Joe: I'm Joe Allbritton who are you?

The girl: I'm Heather Watkins and where is Jimmy?!

Joe: He's upstairs.

Heather: Well tell him to come down at once I need to speak with him.

Joe: You know young lady you can speak in a more respectful tone.

Heather: meaning?!

Joe: Change your fucking attitude right fucking now or I'll do it for you and trust me you wouldn't want that!

Heather:(changes her demeanor) Sorry for my rudeness.

Joe: That's more like it now come on in and i'll get Jimmy for you.

He goes upstairs and inside Jimmy's room

Joe: Hey Jimster I believe you're wanted.

Jimmy: Who calls for me?

Joe: Uh someone named He(suddenly remembers of what Jimmy told him and realizes she is the one) Jimmy you're ex girlfriend Heather is here!

Jimmy: Heather?! What the hell is she doing here?!

Joe: I don't know do you want me to kick her out?

Jimmy: No I suppose I'll go down and see what she wants.

He leaves his room

Joe: Jimmy do you want me down there?

Jimmy: No I think I can handle her.

He goes downstairs and sees Heather

Heather:(sees him) Jimmy.

Jimmy: Hi Heather.

Heather: Long time no see.

Jimmy: I'm not sure but I suppose.

Heather: I'm sure it has been ever since you know who's death.

Jimmy: Heather don't talk ill of Brenda.

Heather: Why wouldn't I talk ill about the girl who took you from me.

Jimmy: Look if you're going to be this way then the door is over there.

Heather:(scoffs).

Jimmy: What do you want anyway?!

Heather: To know why that Joe guy is here.

Jimmy: First off I really do not owe you an explanation but for your information he is renting from me and-

Heather: So you just let him rent and not even let me have a room!

Jimmy: Well first off Heather this house is mine and Brenda's and second of all you're just my ex girlfriend and it is my decision who lives or rents here and since Joe and I can relate to losing loved ones he is the one I decided to let live here.

Heather: How dare you refer to me as ""Ex girlfriend"" and I'm not welcome here is that what you're saying?!

Jimmy: In a polite way yes and you and I are no longer a couple so yeah you're my ex and if you don't like that well too bad.

Heather: I financed that ice chamber for her.

Jimmy: And now she is in it as her resting place.

Heather: Until you find a proper burial for her or until her thought of being brought back from the dead with a new heart implanted inside her and-

Joe:(hearing this) I thought Brenda died in a fall.

Heather: No she had a weak heart I heard and I really don't care because she had no qualms of taking Jimmy away from me!

Joe: Or you're just upset because you figure that if you can't have him nobody can but-

Heather: I didn't come here to talk to you I came here to talk to Jimmy but since you're around putting your nose into this i'll leave.

She opens the door and turns to Jimmy

Heather: You'll regret this as you also stole Brenda from Danny and I believe Danny wants to see you too!

She angrily leaves and Jimmy shuts the door

Joe: What in the goddamn fucking hell is her problem?!

Jimmy: Everything including herself and remember how I told she was like that?

Joe: Oh yes and I believe it as I have seen it with my own two eyes.

Jimmy: If you think she is bad you just wait until you see Danny.

Joe: Their rudeness ain't nothin' to me as I have a bit of rudeness in my personality too plus Buzz Gunderson is a jackass as well so if he happens to show up just don't be surprised.

Then there is another pounding knock

Joe:(opens it).

He sees a young man Jimmy's age

Joe: And who are you?!

The young man: I'm Danny Whinston and who in the hell are you?

Joe:(in a gruff tone) Joe Allbritton and what do you want?!

Danny: To speak to Jimmy.

Jimmy: What do you want Danny?

Danny: Why pops over there is here and why Heather isn't living here and why i'm not living here!

Jimmy:(in a stern tone) Well just so you know that "''pops''" is Joe Allbritton and he is my friend and a world war 2 veteran and he is living here because I decided he can and plus Heather is my ex girlfriend and I don't want to live with her and you're Brenda's ex boyfriend and I don't really see why you would want to live here with me!

Danny: Oh I didn't say I wanted you here but I wanted to be here because it was Brenda's and Brenda was rightfully mine before you took her from me and before her death which to me was her karma.

Joe: You heartless son of a bitch!

Danny: Uh pops I wasn't talking to you so keep your mouth shut or i'll shut it for you!

Joe: You dare talk to a world war 2 army veteran like that you little shit because if i had it my way right now to deal with you why i would have you crying within a minute and a limb of yours would be broken and just to let you know I am extremely short tempered so pushing any buttons would be a big mistake so if i were you i'd watch it!

He cracks his knuckles

Danny gets seemingly wide eyed for a minute

Joe: You scared boy?!

Danny:(pretending not to be) No I am not afraid an old fossil like you and besides I came to here to talk to Jimmy I didn't come here to see an old panty waist like you.

Jimmy: Danny if I were you I wouldn't have called Joe a panty waist and I would also watch it.

Danny: You know what I don't need to watch anything.

Jimmy: Yes you do!

Joe: Yeah your lip that's for sure!

Danny: Like I said I don't need to watch anything(turns to Jimmy) but you need to watch your back.

Jimmy: And why?!

Danny: Oh you should know why.

Jimmy: Because you're sore about how Brenda left you well what about this you don't need to be sore-

Danny: Yeah I know why because the bitch is dead and I am not sore about that at all but remember Jimmy watch yourself because I will be back!

He then storms off

Jimmy closes the door

Joe: He's lucky he left as soon as he did!

Jimmy: I know tell me about it because we were starting to get into a war of words.

Joe: Plus he pushed some buttons he shouldn't have pushed on me!

Jimmy: Well that's Danny Whinston for you.

Joe:(sounding like Reese Bennett from Laredo) Ohhh he's darn lucky I didn't get my hands on him or I tell you I would have beaten him to point where he would have been beyond recognition because you don't mess with a veteran like that and just egg on a temper and just be plain rude!

Jimmy: Exactly and he is lucky that he and I were not alone outside otherwise he would have had broken ribs and possibly guts kicked out of place.

Joe: You know martial arts?

Jimmy: Yes.

Joe: Oh and what types of martial arts do you know?

Jimmy: Kickboxing and Taekwondo.

Joe: Oh wow well I know some too.

Jimmy: Oh wow what types do you know?

Joe: Judo, Jiu Jitsu, Boxing, and Jeet Kune Do plus Combatives which is a martial art of the military in which I learned in World War 2 and many more with my military training and I am a black belt in karate. So people may say I am a lethal weapon walking.

Jimmy: I wouldn't say lethal I'd say you're a tough man walking.

Joe: I like both descriptions and plus if that Danny were to show up why he'd deal with me before he tries anything with you and let me tell you that he would regret threatening you and possibly killing Brenda. He would regret a lot of his actions as he is in dire needs of someone kicking that ass of his.

Jimmy: well hopefully he doesn't try anything but still don't hold your breath.

Joe: Eh i'm actually prepared for him to try something.

Jimmy: Wow the way you said that was as if you were ready to take out a Nazi.

Joe: You hit the nail right on the head.

Jimmy:(smiles).

Joe: Well you had better go upstairs and rest because that gash on your head could bleed out or make you dizzy.

Jimmy: I'll be fine but thanks for your concern.

He then goes upstairs to his room and shuts the door

Joe is now all alone as everyone is upstairs and he is downstairs

Suddenly the room gets cold again

Joe:(shivering; says to himself) Oh no not again. Please don't let me go into that freezer.

The coldness increases

Joe:(continues to shiver).

Suddenly Brenda makes her appearance behind him

Brenda: Joe.

Joe:(turns around; sees Brenda; gets scared; whispers) No please no.

Brenda: Joe.

Joe:(shivering; whispering) No stay away from me.

Brenda: Joe please don't be frightened I don't want to hurt you.

Joe:(shivering) What do you want from me?

Brenda: Your full cooperation and to find whoever killed me.

Joe:(shivering) Wait you know you were murdered?

Brenda: Yes I do know and now I am walking the earth in limbo until my murderers are brought to justice.

Joe:(shivering) Oh you poor thing I feel so sorry for you that someone done did that to you. You know Brenda J-Jimmy f-feels really b-bad about your death.

Brenda: Jimmy blames himself for my death? Why?

Joe: Because he feels that he could have prevented your fall down those stairs.

Brenda:(shakes her head) He couldn't have because he wasn't here.

Joe: Well I know how he feels as I too feel the same way.

Brenda: I already knew that.

Joe: What do you mean by that Brenda?

Brenda: Joe your sister Jill has connected with me and believe it or not she has made contact with Jimmy.

Joe: I already knew that and why is she causing him to crash every time he goes off to work?

Brenda: Because she is trying to tell him that her car crash wasn't an accident.

Joe: What about her boyfriend Jim has he connected with anyone?

Brenda: He is slowly trying to connect to someone.

Joe: Have you encountered him?

Brenda: Yes I have. He and Jill are happy together.

Joe: Is she angry with me for not saving her and Jim?

Brenda: No not at all. As a matter of fact she is going to visit Jimmy right now.

Joe: She is?

Brenda: Yes.

Meanwhile Brenda and Joe are talking, Jimmy is up in his room combing his hair when suddenly a voice calls out to him

The voice: Jimmy.

Jimmy:(looks around).

The voice: Turn around.

Jimmy:(turns around and sees a woman) who are you?

The voice: Don't you recognize me from your car accidents?

Jimmy:(recognizes her) Are you Jill?

Jill: Yes it's me Jill Allbritton. I'm pretty sure you've met my brother.

Jimmy: Joe? Why yes I have and you're not going to crash my car are you?

Jill: No Jimmy I won't crash it tonight.

Jimmy: Good because you're gonna kill me one of these days.

Jill: I don't mean to do that.

Jimmy: Then why do you do it?

Jill: Because Jimmy I'm trying to tell you that my death was not an accident.

Jimmy: I kind of had that feeling.

Jill: So you know already.

Jimmy: Know what?

Jill: Who caused the accident that killed me and my boyfriend Jim. You know who caused that death.

Jimmy: Actually that part is not so clear to me.

Jill: Oh so you don't know.

Jimmy: No unfortunately not.

Jill: So you know my death wasn't an accident but you don't know the culprit who did it?

Jimmy: No but I do know one thing.

Jill: What?

Jimmy: That Joe blames himself for your death.

Jill: He does why?

Jimmy: Because he feels as if he could have prevented your death by stopping you and Jim from going to the bar if he would have known that you were going to be killed in a car crash.

Jill:(shakes her head) Joe couldn't have stopped anything and besides he wasn't the one who caused my death.

Jimmy: I know but I know how he feels as I too lost a woman I loved. Her name was Brenda.

Jill: I already knew that.

Jimmy: What do you mean by that Jill?

Jill: Jimmy your fiancée has connected with me and believe it or not she has made contact with Joe.

Jimmy: I already knew that and why is she causing him to go inside the ice chamber every time he goes to bed?

Jill: Because she is trying to tell him that her falling down the stairs resulting in her death wasn't an accident.

Jimmy: Wait so you mean my beloved Brenda's death was no accident?

Jill: Yes I am saying that Brenda didn't die accidentally.

Jimmy : Do you know who killed her?

Jill: No I cannot tell you anything because you need to find out on your own.

Jimmy: Do you know that you were murdered?

Jill: Yes I do.

Jimmy: Has your boyfriend Jim connected with anyone? Have you seen him in the after life?

Jill: Yes I have seen him but he has not connected to any living soul.

Jimmy: Oh ok. Does he know who killed you guys?

Jill: He cannot say anything either. You need to find out for yourself and Joe needs closure.

Jimmy: Will Brenda visit me?

Jill: Yes she will after we end this conversation.

Meanwhile downstairs

Joe: Will Jill visit me?

Brenda: Yes after she is done visiting with Jimmy and after we end this conversation.

Meanwhile upstairs

Jill: Well Jimmy I hate to be rude but I have a big brother to visit. Don't worry I will see you again and I hope that my killer is brought to justice.

Jimmy: Don't you worry Jill because I will make sure of that.

Jill then becomes a smoke blob and disappears

Downstairs

Brenda: Well Joe I hate to be rude but I have a fiancée to visit. Don't worry I will see you again and I hope that my killers are brought to justice.

Joe: Don't you worry Brenda because I will make sure of that.

Brenda then becomes a blob of ice fog and disappears

Joe stares at the floor trying to comprehend what Brenda said

Upstairs

Jimmy stares at the ceiling trying to comprehend what Jill said

While those two try to comprehend things, Brenda and Jill bump into one another

Jill: Hey.

Brenda: Hey.

Jill: Where are you going Bren?

Brenda: To Jimmy because it has been awhile since I have seen him before I died. What about you?

Jill: I'm going to Joe because it too has been awhile since we talked because I died.

Brenda: Good luck.

She then becomes a blob of ice fog and slips through the cracks of Jimmy's door

Jill: You too.

She then becomes a blue blob of smoke and slips through the cracks of the air vent

Upstairs

Jimmy is reorganizing things

Suddenly it becomes cold in his room

Jimmy:(shivering).

The door knob begins to have frost form on it

Then icicles form all over the ceiling, curtains, and wall

Jimmy:(shivering) Why is it so cold in here?

A voice: Jimmy.

Jimmy:(looks around and doesn't see anything).

A voice: Jimmy it's me.

Jimmy:(shivering; whispers) B-Brenda?

A blob of ice fog forms into Brenda

Jimmy: Brenda are you here?

Brenda: Yes so turn around.

Jimmy:(turns around; sees Brenda; gets overjoyed) Brenda it is you.

Brenda: Yes Jimmy it's me Brenda your dearly departed fiancée.

Jimmy:(tears in his eyes) Oh Brenda I'm so happy to see you.

Brenda:(tears in her eyes) I'm happy to see you too Jimmy.

They both hug

Jimmy:(shivers) You're cold Brenda but I don't care I'm just glad that we are seeing each other since you died.

Brenda: Same here Jimmy.

They stop hugging

Jimmy: Brenda I am so sorry for what happened to you I mean if I was there that day you wouldn't have died.

Brenda: Jimmy it's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything to prevent my fatal fall.

Jimmy: I know Brenda but I just had the thought that we would live together forever and make memories in this house. Have kids and grow old. All of that isn't happening.

Brenda: I know Jimmy but you need to know that my death was no accident.

Jimmy: I think I've been told that.

Brenda: I died untimely as it wasn't my time to go. I now walk to earth in limbo until my killers are brought to justice.

Jimmy: I know but still I just-I can't move on. I still love you from the day we met.

Brenda: I love you too but Jimmy it is important that you stop blaming yourself.

Jimmy: I will Brenda don't worry but that'll take time.

Brenda: I know Jimmy because not everything goes over night.

Jimmy: Brenda do you know who killed you?

Brenda: Yes I do.

Jimmy: Can you tell me?

Brenda: No you must find out for yourself.

Jimmy: But what about you?

Brenda: It's ok because I will no longer haunt this house I will rest and I'll visit you every now and then.

Jimmy: But-

Brenda: Don't worry Jimmy I won't try to freeze Joe either.

Jimmy: No it's not that I am worried about I mean yeah don't freeze him but also what about us?

Brenda: We will meet again in the after life and remember something I will always be right there(points to his heart).

Jimmy:(nods and smiles).

Meanwhile downstairs Joe is moving a box full of stuff

Suddenly the walls start to ooze blood

Joe:(looks at Jill's picture).

The face on the portrait begins to glow a bluish glow

Joe:(perplexed) that's odd.

Soon enough a greenish fog begins to fill room and run onto the carpet

Joe:(continues to stare at the picture).

Soon enough a light bulb pops

Joe:(startled) what was that?

A woman laughs

Joe:(looks around).

Jill appears on top of the chandelier and drops another bulb

Joe:(looks around).

Jill laughs

Joe: Who's laughing?

Jill: Joe it is me.

Joe: Ok who's me?

Jill:(appears behind him) turn around and you'll see you big dope.

Joe:(turns around and sees Jill; gets overjoyed) Jill! Little sis! It's you!

Jill: Yes Joe it's me Jill your dearly departed sister.

Joe:(tears in his eyes) Oh Jill I'm so happy to see you.

Jill:(tears in her eyes) I'm happy to see you too Joe.

They both hug

Joe:(shivers) You're cold Jill cold as death and you are not all bloody and but I don't care I'm just glad that we are seeing and talking to each other since you died.

Jill: Same here Joe.

They stop hugging

Joe: Jill I am so sorry for what happened to you I mean if I would have known that you and Jim were going to be in an accident I would have drove y'all in a different direction so the person wouldn't have crashed into you guys.

Jill: Joe it's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything to prevent my fatal car accident.

Joe: I know Jill but I just had the thought that when we both got married and had children that our kids would grow up together and that my future child would have an aunt that would spoil her rotten. None of that will ever happen since you died in that crash.

Jill: I know Joe but you need to know that my death was no accident.

Joe: I think I've been told that.

Jill: I died untimely as it wasn't my time to go. Jim died next to me. I now walk to earth in limbo until my killer is brought to justice.

Joe: I know but still I just-I can't move on. I still love you from the day you were born because you're my baby sister.

Jill: I love you too but Joe it is important that you stop blaming yourself.

Joe: I will Jill don't worry but that'll take time.

Jill: I know Joe because not everything goes over night.

Joe: Jill do you know who killed you?

Jill: Yes I do.

Joe: Can you tell me?

Jill: No you must find out for yourself.

Joe: But what about you?

Jill: It's ok because I will no longer haunt this house I will rest and I'll visit you every now and then.

Joe: But-

Jill: Don't worry Joe I won't try to kill Jimmy in a car crash either.

Joe: No it's not that I am worried about I mean yeah don't cause a car crash that would kill him but also what about us?

Jill: We will meet again in the after life and remember something I will always be right there(points to his heart) and once we meet we'll be a family again only in a world better than this.

Joe:(nods and smiles).

Meanwhile upstairs

Jimmy: I know that even though you'll be in my heart forever I still will miss you until it is my time to come be with you.

Brenda: I know Jimmy but don't worry I never ever stopped loving you.

Jimmy: I never stopped loving you either.

Brenda: Oh and just so you know Jill is visiting Joe.

Jimmy: That's good because maybe she will bring him closure just like our time together right now is bringing me closure.

Brenda: Not quite because you still need to find out who committed my murder just like Joe needs to find out who committed Jill's murder. The mysteries don't die just because we died and the mystery doesn't just disappear just because we both appeared in to both of you.

Jimmy: That is true but what good will it do me and Joe to find out who killed both of you?

Brenda: Because our murders will go unanswered.

Meanwhile downstairs

Joe: I know that even though you'll be in my heart forever I still will miss you until it is my time to come be with you.

Jill: I know Joe but don't worry I never ever forgot about you or stopped loving you.

Joe: I never forgot about or stopped loving you either.

Jill: Oh and just so you know Brenda is visiting Jimmy.

Joe: That's good because maybe she will bring him closure just like our time together right now is bringing me closure.

Jill: Not quite because you still need to find out who committed my murder just like Jimmy needs to find out who committed Brenda's murder. The mysteries don't die just because we died and the mystery doesn't just disappear just because we both appeared in to both of you.

Joe: That is true but what good will it do me and Joe to find out who killed both of you?

Jill: Because our murders will go unanswered.

Back upstairs

Brenda: That is why Jimmy you need to really focus on that and maybe you'll stop blaming yourself because I won't rest until you do and I will feel great sadness.

Jimmy: You're sad that I blame myself?

Brenda: Yes because even in my spirit form I can still have emotions.

Jimmy: what do you mean?

Brenda: I mean that even in death there is still emotions because the emotional cycle doesn't stop just because you are not among the living anymore. It goes on for an eternity.

Back downstairs

Jill: That is why Joe you need to really focus on that and maybe you'll stop blaming yourself because I won't rest until you do and I will feel great sadness.

Joe: You're sad that I blame myself?

Jill: Yes because even in my spirit form I can still have emotions.

Joe: what do you mean?

Jill: I mean that even in death there is still emotions because the emotional cycle doesn't stop just because you are not among the living anymore. It goes on for an eternity.

Upstairs

Jimmy: Wow I never knew that about the afterlife.

Brenda: Yepp that's the afterlife for you.

Jimmy: Wow now it makes me actually want to be dead now.

Brenda: Jimmy don't try to commit suicide and please don't want to be dead because it is not your time to go. I will always wait for you until it is your time. Plus you must live out your days and don't worry about me I will be visiting you and watching over you and in your heart.

Jimmy: Ok fine I'll do that for you.

Brenda: Thanks Jimmy I appreciate it.

Downstairs

Joe: Wow I never knew that about the afterlife.

Jill: Yepp that's the afterlife for you.

Joe: Wow now it makes me actually want to be dead now so I can be your big brother again.

Jill: Joe don't try to commit suicide and please don't want to be dead because it is not your time to go. I will always wait for you until it is your time. Plus you must live out your days and don't worry about me I will be visiting you and watching over you and in your heart. Also you need to stay here for your wife and new child.

Joe: Ok fine I'll do that for you, my wife, and my new child.

Jill: Thanks Joe I appreciate it.

Upstairs

Jimmy: Hey Brenda did you know that Joe is having his first kid?

Brenda: He's pregnant?

Jimmy: No his wife Vera is but so far he's been having the moods of a pregnant woman than Vera has. Sssh don't tell him.

Brenda:(chuckles) You still have that sense of humor!

Jimmy: Yup something to bring light to the sadness.

Brenda: You always did that during stressful situations.

Jimmy: It's my talent.

Brenda: Here we go again(smiles and laughs).

Jimmy:(hugs her; shivers) You have to admit that even though I have my quirks that you still love me.

Brenda: Well of course silly.

Jimmy: It's true because he has had cravings!

Brenda:(laughs).

Downstairs

Joe: You know Jill despite the fact that Vera is pregnant I sometimes feel as if I am as I have the symptoms well some of them.

Jill:(chuckles) Oh Joe you'd be the first man pregnant if you were carrying the baby.

Joe: Sometimes I wish I was the one pregnant because I feel sorry for my dear Vera.

Jill: You're thoughtful Joe but knowing you that if you were pregnant you'd be asleep and sick in bed.

Joe:(rolls his eyes).

Upstairs

Jimmy: Brenda I hope I find whoever killed you because I'd like to rip them to shreds with my bare hands.

Brenda: But what good would it do you? You'd get the death penalty so please don't do that.

Jimmy: I know but it's not fair and Joe believes either your ex Danny Whinston or my ex Heather Watkins did it.

Brenda: Do you really have to talk about our horrible exes?

Jimmy: I'm just saying Joe's beliefs but to me I do not want to point fingers but at the same time I believe Jill's ex Buzz had something to do with Jill and Jim's crash.

Downstairs

Joe: Jill I hope I find whoever killed you and Jim because I'd like to rip them to shreds with my bare hands.

Jill: But what good would it do you? You'd get the death penalty so please don't do that.

Joe: I know but it's not fair and Jimmy believes your ex Buzz did it.

Jill: Do you really have to talk about my horrible ex?

Joe: I'm just saying Jimmy's beliefs but to me I do not want to point fingers but at the same time I believe Brenda's ex Danny and Jimmy's ex Heather had something to do with Brenda's death.

Upstairs

Brenda: Well you will have to find out on your own just like Joe will.

Jimmy: I know.

Brenda: Don't worry you'll get the answer.

Jimmy: Brenda may I kiss you?

Brenda: Sure thing.

Jimmy: Ok come here you!

They begin embracing

Downstairs

Jill: Well you will have to find out on your own just like Jimmy will.

Joe: I know.

Jill: Don't worry you'll get the answer.

Joe: Jill may I hug you?

Jill: Sure thing.

Joe: Ok come here shorty!

Jill: Don't push it!

They begin hugging

Upstairs

Brenda:(stops kissing Jimmy).

Jimmy: What is it Bren?

Brenda: Jimmy I must go now back to death.

Jimmy: Why?

Brenda: Because I cannot waste ectoplasm as I am almost out of it.

Jimmy: huh?

Brenda: It's a spirit thing you mortals won't understand until death is at your door.

Jimmy: Oh ok but I did enjoy our time together.

Brenda: I did too Jimmy and don't worry I'll be back.

Downstairs

Jill:(stops hugging Joe).

Joe: What is it Jill?

Jill: Joe I must go now back to death.

Joe: Why?

Jill: Because I cannot waste ectoplasm as I am almost out of it.

Joe: huh?

Jill: It's a spirit thing you mortals won't understand until death is at your door.

Joe: Oh ok but I did enjoy our sibling time together.

Jill: I did too Joe and don't worry I'll be back.

Downstairs

Jill:(stops hugging Joe).

Joe: What is it Jill?

Jill: Joe I must go now back to death.

Joe: Why?

Jill: Because I cannot waste ectoplasm as I am almost out of it.

Joe: huh?

Jill: It's a spirit thing you mortals won't understand until death is at your door.

Joe: Oh ok but I did enjoy our sibling time together.

Jill: I did too Joe and don't worry I'll be back.

Upstairs

Brenda: I must go now Jimmy my ectoplasm is almost out and it needs refilling but I'll visit you again.

Jimmy: Ok Brenda and take care. I'll be waiting and please don't try to freeze Joe to death anymore.

Brenda: I'll do my best Jimmy.

Jimmy: Thank you Bren. I love you.

Brenda: I love you too.

Downstairs

Jill: I must go now Joe my ectoplasm is almost out and it needs refilling but I'll visit you again.

Joe: Ok Jill and take care. I'll be waiting and please don't try to kill Jimmy in a car crash.

Jill: I'll do my best Joe.

Joe: Thank you Jill. I love you.

Jill: I love you too.

Joe: quick question Jill.

Jill: What's that?

Joe: How come Jim hasn't tried to connect to me or to Jimmy?

Jill: Because he's waiting to strike mine and his killer but do not worry he may drop by.

Joe: Tell him I say hi.

Jill: I will.

Upstairs

Brenda: See you later Jimmy.

Jimmy: Bye Brenda.

Then as Brenda begins to leave, the room becomes cold

Jimmy:(shivers).

Ice fog begins to fill the room and his door becomes covered with ice

Downstairs

Jill: See you later Joe.

Joe: Bye Jill.

Then as Jill begins to leave, the room becomes as cold as antarctica

Joe:(shivers).

A pool of blood begins to flood the floors and rise up to Joe's ankles

Joe:(eyes widen).

Upstairs

Icicles form on the curtains, ceiling, walls, and Jimmy's bed

Jimmy:(shivering).

Downstairs

The face on Jill's portrait begins to have a bluish glow

Joe:(stares at it).

Upstairs

A blue blob of smoke begins to fill the spot where Brenda was standing

Jimmy:(stares at the ground).

The floor begins to become frozen like an ice rink

Downstairs

A green blob of smoke begins to fill the spot were Jill was standing

Joe:(stares at the chandelier).

The chandelier begins to violently shake

Joe:(to himself) Oh no please don't crush me.

Upstairs

Jimmy:(to himself) Oh god let this be over.

Then the blue smoke departs the room through an air vent

Downstairs

Then the green smoke departs the room underneath the front door

Upstairs

After the blue smoke disappears, the frost and icicles disappear leaving no trace it was ever there

Jimmy: Bye Brenda.

Downstairs

After the green smoke disappears, the chandelier stops shaking and the pool of blood vanishes leaving no stains or trace that it was there

Joe: Bye Jill.

Upstairs

Jimmy: I got to tell Joe what just happened.

He leaves his room and goes downstairs

Meanwhile downstairs

Joe: I got to tell Jimmy what just happened.

Then Jimmy comes down the stairs

Joe:(sees him; goes up to him).

Jimmy:(sees Joe; goes up to him).

Both: Do you want to know what just happened?

Joe: you go first.

Jimmy: I got a visit from Brenda and she told me that she knows who killed her.

Joe: I got a visit from Jill telling me the same thing.

Jimmy: Brenda told me not to blame myself.

Joe: Jill told me the same exact thing.

Jimmy: Then we started talking about Jill and she told me they have connected with each other in death and that I am going to have to find out who killed her and why. What did Jill tell you?

Joe: The same thing Brenda told you that i'll have to find out who killed her and Jim and why. Also we talked about Brenda a bit.

Jimmy: Well I made up my mind.

Joe: And what's that?

Jimmy: I want to find out who killed her and why did they kill her. What about you?

Joe: I want answers because everything will remain unanswered if I do not continue to want to find out who caused her death and the motivation behind it.

Jimmy: Well we'll both solve their deaths together.

Joe: Damn right we will because Jimmy I will not rest until I know who's responsible for my sister's death.

Jimmy: I think we'll find out through our ESP experiences.

Joe: I hope so because we deserve the truth and they deserve justice!

Jimmy: Let's hope that tonight we may get the answers.

Joe: No we better get them during our ESP experiences if we just concentrate and focus our minds on it.

(Pause)

Narrator: So Joe and Jimmy have been visited by Jill and Brenda after their encounters. By encounters meaning Joe's in the ice chamber and Jimmy's in his car. The two lovely ladies told them that they are not at fault and that they need to solve the mysteries of their deaths. So you may ask "what's next?" or "Will Joe and Jimmy find the truth?" but the answer well you'll have to wait and see. So stay tuned for more of Joe and Jimmy who have become Friends of the dead.

To Be Continued...


End file.
